


ohana (unleaveable)

by Molnija



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Ennoshita, Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love Live! References, M/M, Vocaloid References, look it's a next gen captains group chat fic what are you expecting, next gen captains, relationships aren't final, tagging all the friendships would be overkill but obv there's a group friendship here, there's ennoaka ... or is there?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molnija/pseuds/Molnija
Summary: Akaashi KeijiYou have a captain chat?Ennoshitalet's make our own captain chat Akaashibokh00toBUT YOURE NOT CAPTAINSAkaashi KeijiYetLet's do it. Can't be worse than this one.----------He was wrong.





	1. I'd thank you but I don't want to lose my dignity

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to another episode of "Nija writes chatfics when bored on the train"! just like the other one, this won't update very regularly. and honestly I mostly started it because I found my old collection of quote-worthy Skype conversations that were just begging to be used. but I actually really love group chat fics and I love the next gen captains and I love next gen captains group chat fics so one thing led to another and now we're here, I guess.
> 
> things not to expect:
> 
> \- a consistent update schedule  
> \- consistency in general tbh  
> \- high quality  
> \- references that make sense time-wise (I was considering not making Aqours a thing in this because hq!! came out and plays in in 2012 but then I remembered the Muse anime started in 2013 so they wouldn't know Love Live at all so I just said fuck it)  
> \- actual romantic Ennoaka even though the tags might lead you to think otherwise (listen it makes sense in context)  
> \- any plan on part of the author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a pain to format so you better appreciate it
> 
> (Teru references https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFyKJYxfWlQ and Futa references https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScSW9C3DF18, I thought about giving his name the star but since I'm writing this on my phone the copypaste would be annoying rip)

**Fukurodani Group**

**da1  
** uhm, so how about that next training camp?

**komiyan  
** yeah we kinda still don't have a date

**Ennoshita  
** this was supposed to be decided months ago  
how do we still not have a date

**broccoli  
** we WOULD, if SOMEONE hadn't fucked up with his school board.

**bokh00to  
** I SWEAR IM SORRY

**Akaashi Keiji  
** He says, while running off when the principal so much as looks in our direction

**nyakkun  
** you're going to ruin nationals at this rate ...

**#1 nerd  
** were talking bout it in the cap chat dw  
and which of u assholes changed my name again

**applepi  
** ha

**Akaashi Keiji  
** You have a captain chat?

**Ennoshita  
** let's make our own captain chat Akaashi

**bokh00to  
** BUT YOURE NOT CAPTAINS

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Yet  
Let's do it. Can't be worse than this one.

**da1  
** that's fair

**#1 nerd  
** the disrespect

 

**New Conversation**

_Ennoshita_ added _Akaashi Keiji_

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Do you hear that?

**Ennoshita  
** hear what

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Silence.

**Ennoshita  
** ah yes my favourite sound

_Akaashi Keiji_ changed the name of the conversation to _Silence._

**Ennoshita  
** a bit too silent maybe  
should we add someone?

**Akaashi Keiji  
** As long as they're not too much trouble, fine  
How about

**Ennoshita  
**?

**Akaashi Keiji  
** I was about to name Nekoma's next captain until I remembered I have no idea who it's going to be  
Yamamoto?

**Ennoshita  
** I thought Kenma

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Kozume? As captain?

**Ennoshita  
** yeah good point  
Fukunaga then?

**Akaashi Keiji  
** I don't know.  
Let's skip Nekoma for now  
Are there any teams from Miyagi you want in?

**Ennoshita  
** uuuuuuuuuuh  
I mean maybe  
but they're all a bit ...  
well.

**Akaashi Keiji  
** I'm not sure if I want you to elaborate

**Ennoshita  
** I guess if this is a captain chat we do need captains  
and if we only talk about volleyball-related things it could be practical to have more people ...  
should I?

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Surprise me.

**Ennoshita  
** okay but don't say I didn't warn you

_Ennoshita_ added _Yahabae_ , _YUUJI NO CHANGE_ , _shirabae_

**shirabae  
** what is this

**Ennoshita  
** a captain chat

**Yahabae  
**? We're not captains? 

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Yet

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** im a captain!!

**Ennoshita  
** no

**shirabae  
** why is your username a fucking Love Live reference

**Yahabae  
** Why did you recognise it as a Love Live reference?

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** huh what am i then

**Ennoshita  
** a disappointment

**Yahabae  
** A disappointment.  
Oh, great minds think alike.

**Ennoshita  
** no

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** enNOshita whyy

**Akaashi Keiji  
** I'm so confused

**shirabae  
** who are you even  
I think I've seen you before but idk where

**Ennoshita  
** nationals, probably

**Akaashi Keiji  
** I'm Fukurodani's setter.

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** ooooooooooooooooooooo  
the pretty one  
im terushima yuuji from johzenji nice 2 meet u

**shirabae  
** 'nice 2 meet u'  
thanks I remember you now  
I'm Shiratorizawa's setter Shirabu Kenjirou

**Yahabae  
** I'm Yahaba Shigeru, setter from Seijoh.

**Ennoshita  
** hold on a second  
I didn't want to do this but there are too many setters here and I need to even it out

_Ennoshita_ added _futa futa night fever_

**shirabae  
** and now a vocaloid reference. spectacular

**Yahabae  
** Seriously, you're a hypocrite.

**shirabae  
** shove it creampuff boy

**futa futa night fever  
** hi  
are we just gonna ignore yahashira's matching usernames or

**Ennoshita  
** Yahashira ..........

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** #ishipit

**shirabae  
** oh god wtf please no

_shirabae_ changed their name to _no_

_Yahabae_ changed their name to _no_

**futa futa night fever  
** sgfhfagjsjfhbfkdhkggkfjgfjhgjhfhh

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** F A T E

**no  
** I hate all of you.

_no_ changed their name to _Yahaba_

**no  
** I win  
as is tradition

**Akaashi Keiji  
** I'm not sure if I follow

**futa futa night fever  
** who are you  
and is that you on your profile picture because damn

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Don't even try.

**futa futa night fever  
** alright

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** why nooot  
u have a bf or what?

**Akaashi Keiji  
** If I say yes, will you stop

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** oooooo u do?

**Akaashi Keiji  
** No, I just want you to stop

**Ennoshita  
** leave Akaashi alone his life is hard enough  
@Futakuchi he's Fukurodani's setter  
@Akaashi that annoying guy is Datekou's captain who can consider himself very lucky he's here in the first place

**no  
** you literally only put him in because you were salty that there were more setters than spikers

**futa futa night fever  
** uhm whAT?? the bETRAYAL  
I thought you loved me

**Ennoshita  
** fake news

**futa futa night fever  
** *ALTERNATIVE FACTS

**Yahaba  
** Nobody will ever love you, Futakuchi. Tolerate you, maybe, if you stop being so ... You.

**no  
** funny I was about to say the same thing to you

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** y do you hate each other so much? ur the same guy with different haircuts

**no  
** uhm wtf no

**Yahaba  
** ^ Exhibit A, I have friends.

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Questionable

**Yahaba  
** YOU LITERALLY DON'T EVEN KNOW ME.

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Don't need to.

**futa futa night fever  
** pffffffffff  
srsly please go out with me

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** i saw him first? bitch

**futa futa night fever  
** we can share

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Ennoshita, please fake-date me so they'll shut up

**Ennoshita  
** got it  
babe 

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
**????? how could u  
lets at least go on a date???

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Sorry, I have a boyfriend

**no  
** I can't decide if I love or hate you

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Would your 'loving me' include trying to hit on me?

**futa futa night fever  
** nah shirab's got his hands full with that pinch server guy  
what's his name

**no  
** FOR THE LAST TIME SEMI AND I ARE NOT A THING

**Yahaba  
** Ooooh, all caps, you're onto something!

**no  
** yeah my nerves  
why is everyone so obsessed with that  
after the last practice match I got so much shit on social media  
even if we were a thing which we aren't why would it be your business

**Ennoshita  
** it's the most interesting thing about Shiratorizawa

**Akaashi Keiji  
** That's not saying much

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** WRONG  
the most interesting thing about srtrzw is that they have horses

**Yahaba  
** They do?

**no  
** yes

**futa futa night fever  
** full offense but with this chat layout that just looked like a selection screen from a video game with the cursor on 'no'

**Yahaba  
** That's ... Awfully specific.

**Akaashi Keiji  
** We have horses too.

**Ennoshita  
** wait seriously?

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** shouldnt u know that  
as his bf

**no  
** why would that let him know about the horses wtf

**futa futa night fever  
** a relationship can't be built on secrets and lies

**Yahaba  
** Look who's talking.

**futa futa night fever  
** that was ONE TIME  
and I APOLOGISED

**Ennoshita  
** are you implying you have a relationship built on secrets and lies  
with each other 

**no  
** ew

**Yahaba  
** Nope.  
Buuut there are some things I know that Futa-chan here wouldn't want to be public ...

**futa futa night fever  
** 'futa-chan'  
not sure if I should be honoured

**Ennoshita  
** who are you, Oikawa

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** IS FUTA DATING OIKAWA??

**no  
** how did you even jump to that conclusion

**futa futa night fever  
** lol never  
I still have /some/ sense of integrity  
just a little

**Yahaba  
** what the fuck are you implying about my captain you bitch

**Akaashi Keiji  
** You probably shouldn't have said that

**Ennoshita  
** there goes the perfect grammar  
now you and Shirabu really sound the same

**Yahaba  
** talk shit about your own teammates or other people in this chat but if you say one (1) bad word about oikawa i will serve into your face in the next match

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** ooo kinky

**Yahaba  
** and don't even get me started on you

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Who is this Oikawa person and how in love with them are you

**Yahaba  
** seijoh's captain  
and that doesn't matter

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** HOLY SHIT KAASH  
U GOT HIM

**no  
** I think this is even more disgusting  
dating your captain would be weird

**Ennoshita  
** didn't you literally join Shiratorizawa because you were gay for Ushiwaka

**futa futa night fever  
** we're exposing them left and right

**Yahaba  
** futakuchi kenji i will leak all of my receipts to all of my contacts if you ever group me with shirabu again

**no  
** that wasn't it  
I admire him but it's nothing romantic

**Akaashi Keiji  
** I believe that.

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** sarcasm?

**Akaashi Keiji  
** No

**no  
** thank you Akaashi

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Now, what was that with your pinch server?

**no  
** *fuck you Akaashi

**futa futa night fever  
** fuck em up keiji

**Ennoshita  
** uhm excuse me  
the only one who can call him by his first name is his boyfriend  
so, me

**Akaashi Keiji  
** He's right  
Thank you, Chikara

**no  
** you're not even actually together and you already annoy me

**Ennoshita  
** what of course we are  
didn't you see our heartfelt confessions in this group chat

**Yahaba  
** I can't believe the aro guy has a better love life than me.

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** shit kaash ur aro?

**Akaashi Keiji  
** No

**Ennoshita  
** I am  
I'm the certified aromantic™

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** thank god  
no offense enno

**Yahaba  
** How would he not take that offensively?

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** are u ace too

**Ennoshita  
** yes

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** shit

**futa futa night fever  
** you just wanna get into his pants  
I admire your enthusiasm

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** thx

**no  
** don't let them become friends  
they'll ruin everything

**Yahaba  
** Garbage Man is right, promote him to Garbage Boss.

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** i have the feeling u wanna meme but u cant think of an actual meme

**no  
** why would anyone WANT to meme  
though I guess Yahaba does lack taste so he might idk

**futa futa night fever  
** EXCUSE YOU  
DON'T INSULT MEMES

**Yahaba  
** I don't like memes, but if Shirabu hates them, I do now.

**Akaashi Keiji  
** And here I thought Konoha-san was petty

**Ennoshita  
** admittedly, Yahaba's captain is the pettiest person on earth  
obviously he'd pick some of that up

**Yahaba  
** Ennoshita I swear to fuck

**Ennoshita  
** I'm not insulting him, it's just a statement  
I think pettiness can be a gift  
it depends on what you do with it

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** das deep

**no  
** it's not

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Not deep or not a gift?

**no  
** both

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** boo  
ur boring

**Yahaba  
** Be boring without me, I'm off.

_Yahaba_ is now offline

**no  
** good riddance

**futa futa night fever  
** yahabye

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** u cant just leave like that  
yahabaaaa  
yahababe  
yahabae  
oh hey weve come full circle

**Ennoshita  
** Yahabye sounds like some Brexit stuff

**no  
** Yahabitch is not a country

**futa futa night fever  
** come on 'yahabitch' is a stretch

**no  
** I don't put effort in my insults for him  
he doesn't deserve it

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** tsuntsuntsun

**futa futa night fever  
** dere

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Miyagi people are strange  
Let's add some others, Chikara

**Ennoshita  
** sure thing babe

**no  
** I hate all of you

**futa futa night fever  
** see now you just sound like yahaba

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** why do you get to decide??

**Akaashi Keiji  
** We made this chat. We're like the parents.

**Ennoshita  
** can I be the mom

**futa futa night fever  
** you can be whatever you want to be

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** inspirational bro

**Ennoshita  
** I'd thank you but I don't want to lose my dignity

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Thank you on Chikara's behalf  
I don't have any dignity to lose so I did it for you

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** awww  
#couplegoals

**Ennoshita  
** you're the best

**Akaashi Keiji  
** I know.

**no  
** you know what fuck you  
I'm gone

_no_ is now offline 

**Ennoshita  
** there goes our daily dose of sodium  
anyway got any ideas on who to add?

**Akaashi Keiji  
** I could ask Kuroo-san about Nekoma but that would require talking to Kuroo-san

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** what about that one rly good school? itasomething

**futa futa night fever  
** itachiyama

**Akaashi Keiji  
** I don't know any of them personally so unless one of you has them on your friend list that won't work

**Ennoshita  
** who else is good in Tokyo ... Nohebi?

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Only if we don't add Nekoma. Trust me on this one.

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** yo not tokyo but  
that school with the twins  
inarizaki??

**Akaashi Keiji  
**...  
I do have both Miyas ... I don't really talk to them though

**futa futa night fever  
** doesn't matter let's do it  
who's their next gen cap

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Osamu  
Should I?

**Ennoshita  
** yeah sure

_Akaashi Keiji_ added _niya_

**futa futa night fever  
** niya

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** hi!!

**futa futa night fever  
** hey nobody welcomed me

**Akaashi Keiji  
** He's offline right now

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** oh  
shame

**Ennoshita  
** should we be nice and shut up so he won't come online to a million notifications

**Akaashi Keiji  
** No offense, but none of us are nice

**futa futa night fever  
** you say that but use 'no offense'

**Ennoshita  
** he has to hold up his persona

**futa futa night fever  
** what persona

**Ennoshita  
** the nice persona

**futa futa night fever  
** you're not really helping

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** btw why is the name of this group silence  
whats the opposite of silence

**futa futa night fever  
** noise?

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** not quite

**Ennoshita  
** loudness

**Akaashi Keiji  
** I know that's a word but it doesn't sound like one

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** PARTY

**Ennoshita  
** do you know what an antonym is

_YUUJOU NO CHANGE_ changed the name of the conversation to _PARTY!!!!!_

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Oh please no  
I'm off, I have class anyway

**Ennoshita  
** bye babe <3

_Akaashi Keiji_ is now offline

**futa futa night fever  
** so it's just the three of us now

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** three is two too many  
lets fight  
to the DEATH  
there can be only one

**Ennoshita  
** only one what

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** there can be only one  
choose ur weapons  
i have a blinding smile and a winning personality

**futa futa night fever  
** I have a gun

**Ennoshita  
** I have Terushima's ego

**futa futa night fever  
** shit you win

**Ennoshita  
** mwahahaha

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** HEY

**Ennoshita  
** be happy you can be useful for once in your life

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** THIS IS BULLYING  
FUTA HE'S BULLYING ME

**futa futa night fever  
** ennoshita bullying is bad  
that being said do go on  
you have my full support

**Ennoshita  
** I don't want that  
I'll stop

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** thx futa my guy

**futa futa night fever  
**..........................  
bye

_futa futa night fever_ is now offline

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** nooooo  
he was so young

**Ennoshita  
** we are gathered here today to mourn the tragic passing of Futakuchi Kenji.

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** how could he *sniff* how could he do this to us

**Ennoshita  
** I have but one thing to say:  
rest in pieces

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** goodbye my friend  
you will be missed

_YUUJI NO CHANGE_ is now offline

**Ennoshita  
** ah  
wonderful  
silence


	2. volleyball is a metaphor for life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I hate formatting this why am I writing it in my nOTES I should move it to Pages
> 
> anyway, I feel like the group's roles are forming. Akaashi has already had enough, Shirabu is the tsun, you probably shouldn't trust Ennoshita, I'm not really sure what Terushima's deal is tbh, Futakuchi is being ... Futakuchi, Yahaba is suffering, and Miya? I love Miya.
> 
> the concept of Shirabu and Yahaba fighting over Love Live girls is incredibly funny to me and I don't know why. will Kaash ever watch it? probably, if I'm the one in charge. also musical fan Yahaba. just go with me on this one (I've seen Wicked last year and I'm still not over it sobs)
> 
> also a small nod to how Enno has all those people on his friend list despite never having played several of them - movie productions lol. he has almost the entirety of the Miyagi volleyball world.
> 
> where did Tora get that name from if it's not a reference he intended? Fukunaga. Fukunaga made him the name and he doesn't know what it's referencing. that's because I've actually never seen Durarara so I can't talk about it properly pff. and no this isn't the last we've seen of him and Nekoma don't worry, there are some things I wanna do ... we'll see if I'll actually do them, you never know with this fic
> 
> (Kotori best girl btw)

**PARTY!!!!!**

**niya  
** where am i  
is this a group chat  
who are you people

**Akaashi Keiji  
** It's a group chat for next year's captains

**niya  
** ah k

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** hi hotter twin!!

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Please just ignore Terushima

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** uhm RUDE

**no  
** you were last nationals' runner-ups right?

**niya  
** yes

**no  
** fuck you then

**Akaashi Keiji  
** And Shirabu. Just ignore Shirabu  
Actually ignore all of them except me and Ennoshita. We're the ones you'll want to trust.

**futa futa night fever  
** don't listen to him he just wants to silence us

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Ignore Futakuchi especially

**futa futa night fever  
** YOU CAN KILL ME BUT YOU WILL NEVER KILL MY CAUSE

**niya  
** what is your cause

**futa futa night fever  
** I haven't thought that far  
will you join me anyway

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Don't do it

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** DO IT  
JUST DO IT  
YESTERDAY YOU SAID TOMORROW  
SO JUST DO IT

**niya  
** ok

**futa futa night fever  
** miyagi 1  
tokyo 0

**Akaashi Keiji  
** My boyfriend can end your life so I'd be careful

**niya  
** you're in a relationship?

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** no  
its fake

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Our relationship may be fake but our connection is real  
Anyway, if you have any ideas on who else to add, I'm all ears.

**no  
** idc

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Then why mention it

**niya  
** terushima (?)

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** present!

**niya  
** is your username a love live reference

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** ah, i see youre a man of culture as well

**no  
** end my life

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Said the one who recognised it first

_no_ is now offline

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** whos ur best girl??

**niya  
** honoka

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** pff basic  
nico best

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Nico is the only girl I know so it appears you're the basic one, Terushima

**futa futa night fever  
** what do you want with muse anyway  
aqours is where it's at

**no  
** how fucking dare you disrespect the originals  
and all of you are basic bitches Umi is best girl

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** werent u offline

**no  
** justice is never offline

**niya  
** i'm not picky they're all good

**futa futa night fever  
** that's sweet of you to say  
but also wrong

**Akaashi Keiji  
** I'm looking them up right now

**no  
** I'd ask you to join the Umi cult but I still hate you

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Kotori looks cute  
I like Kotori.

**futa futa night fever  
** acceptable  
now you only have to watch the anime  
and download the game  
and cry when you spend your hard-earned money only for halloween yohane not to come home  
i just wanted halloween yohane

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** i feel u friend  
i spent 600 gems on devil nico

**niya  
** should have had 666

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** shit u right  
youre so wise

**no  
** don't spend money on a phone game wtf

**niya  
** tell me earnestly you didn't at least consider it for flower bouquet umi

**no  
**......................................  
fuck off

**futa futa night fever  
** niya I love you  
speaking of which, why niya

**niya  
** atsumu used miya first  
so niya for the second miya

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** thats so sad  
ur both number 1

**niya  
** i'm used to it

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** youre the first miya i know personally so your brother is miya 2 to me  
he should change his name

**Akaashi Keiji  
** That's so nice of you to say

**no  
** why do you sound like a proud mother

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Someone has to be Team Mom  
Wait, Chikara already claimed that title  
Oh well, there'll just be two.

**futa futa night fever  
** two miyas and two team moms

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** theres only one miya here tho  
but! we have two salty setters

**no  
** not denying it

**futa futa night fever  
** speaking of which  
where's the other salty setter

**niya  
** do i know them?

**Ennoshita  
** that would require Seijoh making nationals  
so no and you never will  
in person that is

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Hello, Chikara  
Harsh  
Not wrong but harsh

**no  
** how are you saying that but didn't even know who Oikawa was

**Akaashi Keiji  
** I've heard of Seijoh, obviously, I'm just not too familiar with their players.

**futa futa night fever  
** hold on  
shirab  
are you  
/defending/ seijoh

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** SHIT HE IS

**no  
** wtf no

**Ennoshita  
** you were

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Kind of.

**no  
** I was not  
it wasn't meant that way

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** tsuuuuuuuuuuun

**niya  
** who knows maybe seijoh will make it to nationals this time  
i'd like to play them

**no  
** you don't

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** ya u rly dont

**futa futa night fever  
** right you lost to them  
pff  
lost to seijoh

**Ennoshita  
** you lost to us

**futa futa night fever  
** fuck off

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** ooo just realised were only missing yahabae

**no  
** it's not missing if he's not supposed to be here

**niya  
** so you are ennoshita

**Ennoshita  
** Karasuno's captain to-be, at your service

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** YO ENNO  
WHOS YOUR BEST GIRL

**Ennoshita  
** in Love Live?  
Kotori, why

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Ah, my initial thought was right.

**futa futa night fever  
** I thought you were a nozomi kind of person  
anyway akaashi  
will you watch it if your bf did

**Ennoshita  
** don't  
don't do that to yourself  
unless you want to cry

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** raise your hands if ur not over muse disbanding

**no  
** don't spoil it for him jackass

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** SHIT  
KAASH U SAW NOTHING

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Wasn't that a given, if they're School Idols?  
I don't think I have the time to watch anything right now, sorry  
Maybe at our next training camp

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** i wonder who yahabae likes best  
how do u summon him

**futa futa night fever  
** insult him

**no  
** I do that everyday  
if he showed up I'd stop talking forever

**YUUJI NO CHANCE  
** o yes  
turned mute by love

**no  
** Terushima I'll kick your ass

**Ennoshita  
** hold on a second  
what if we insult Oikawa

**no  
** I'm down  
genuinely fuck that guy

**niya  
** who's that

**Ennoshita  
** Oikawa? Seijoh's captain

**futa futa night fever  
** yahaba's crush

**Ennoshita  
** that too.

**niya  
** oh right  
i knew i've heard the name i just couldn't remember where

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Isn't it a bit rude  
Yahaba obviously cares a lot about him  
I'd probably be mad if someone insulted Bokuto-san too. Insulting your captain means insulting your team.

**Ennoshita  
** why would anyone insult Bokuto he's like sunshine and rainbows

**niya  
** atsumu doesn't like him  
i don't really care i don't know him personally  
maybe he's nice

**Akaashi Keiji  
** See, this is why I like you better than your brother.

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** whos this bokuto guy

**Ennoshita  
** someone you should never meet

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Seconded.

**niya  
** wouldn't they get along?

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Yes  
That's exactly why  
I can hardly handle one of them at once.

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** now i wanna meet him!!

**futa futa night fever  
** idk him but I'm curious  
how much would the world burn

**Ennoshita  
** I don't even want to know  
let's keep them apart at all costs

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Thank goodness we're in different prefectures.

**Yahaba  
** We couldn't be happier, thank goodness~

**futa futa night fever  
** did you  
did you just summon yahaba with an unintentional broadway reference

**Yahaba  
** He didn't, I just got my phone back.  
But I won't pass up a Broadway reference, thank you.

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** YAHABAE  
WHOS YOUR BEST GIRL

**Ennoshita  
** why did you get it BACK, what did you do

**Yahaba  
**? Umi, why?

**futa futa night fever  
** oh my god  
oH MY GO D

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** HOLY SHIT  
THIS IS GOLD

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Oh no

**no  
** what. the fuck.  
what.  
why.

**niya  
** isn't that a good thing 

**no  
** it would be  
if this was anyone else

**Yahaba  
** I'm confused?  
I know that my existence pisses you off and the feeling is mutual but I don't understand?

**no  
** you  
keep your hands off Umi

**Ennoshita  
** aren't best girl fights supposed to be about different girls 

**Yahaba  
** Excuse you? I love her more than you ever could.

**no  
** wtf  
how do you say that and not feel disgusting

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** anyone want popcorn?

**Yahaba  
** I've been following muse since 2011 don't even try to test me

**no  
** so have I

**Ennoshita  
** is this the return of Bad Grammar Yahaba?  
anyway as your friendly neighborhood Kotori fan I say let's get along  
Umi would do it for Kotori  
Kotoumi is great

**no  
** wtf no Eliumi is where it's at

**Yahaba  
** shit taste Ennoshita, Eliumi best  
what

**no  
** what

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** i swear this is better than a sitcom

**futa futa night fever  
** most people would bond over something like this

**Akaashi Keiji  
** They're not most people

**niya  
** tbh  
i feel like you could get along

**no  
** with him? never

**Yahaba  
** Yeah forget it  
It's not meant to be

**niya  
** why do you hate each other  
it doesn't make sense

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Maybe it's a Miyagi thing we don't understand.

**no  
** it's not

**Yahaba  
** It might be  
I mean don't get me wrong you're insufferable and I would never like you  
but most importantly you're from Shiratorizawa

**no  
** it's not  
I don't hate Seijoh just because they're Seijoh  
why would I hate people we constantly beat  
I don't care about you

**Yahaba  
** okay scratch that, most importantly you're an ASSHOLE

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** *tsundere

**futa futa night fever  
** quality tsundere lines right there

**niya  
** it's not like i care about you or anything, b-baka

**futa futa night fever  
** I mean it niya I love you  
never change

**no  
** wtf I trusted you

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Rule #1 of this chat: don't trust anyone.

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** whats rule 2

**Ennoshita  
** listen to me and/or Keiji

**niya  
** what if you're saying conflicting things

**Ennoshita  
** then we fight  
meet up in the middle of our prefectures and duke it out  
the winner is right

**futa futa night fever  
** can we place bets

**Ennoshita  
** if you want to

**Akaashi Keiji  
** You'll want to bet on me, just a tip.

**Ennoshita  
** what  
I can beat you

**Akaashi Keiji  
** You'd put up a good fight but I'd win

**no  
** I'm betting on Ennoshita because I dislike him less

**futa futa night fever  
** ^ this  
even after everything

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** KICK HIS ASS KAASH

**Yahaba  
** I really, really don't care.

**niya  
** i think akaashi can win

**Ennoshita  
** so it's 2:2  
we both have an equal amount of people to disappoint

**Akaashi Keiji  
** That attitude is why I'll win.

**futa futa night fever  
** kinda  
you gotta believe in yourself

**Ennoshita  
** not in this weather

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** what u mean  
this is the best

**Yahaba  
** It's not.

**Akaashi Keiji  
** It's alright in Tokyo

**niya  
** same for hyougo  
a bit cold maybe

**futa futa night fever  
** I don't see your problem  
ya it's warm but it's not /that/ bad?

**Yahaba  
** It's literally 32 degrees.

**futa futa night fever  
** so?

**no  
** doesn't matter to me Shiratorizawa's a/c'ed

**Ennoshita  
** of course it is

**Yahaba  
** Fuck Shiratorizawa.

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** why would u want that???  
the hotter the better  
make it 40!!

**Akaashi Keiji  
** You are a monster.

**futa futa night fever  
** 40 is too much  
up to 35 is fine tho

**Akaashi Keiji  
** I'll take up to 25 but not more

**niya  
** 23

**futa futa night fever  
** wow you guys are wimps

**Ennoshita  
** city boys  
speaking of which Keiji  
let's just add Tora

**no  
** who's that 

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Are you sure? What if we're wrong?

**Ennoshita  
** look at it this way  
the captains don't make this chat, the chat makes the captains

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** thats beautiful bro *sniff*

**Yahaba  
** What does that even mean?

**Ennoshita  
** if you're in this chat you're gonna be captain next year  
we're just taking some work off Kuroo's shoulders  
how about it

**Akaashi Keiji  
** It does beat talking to Kuroo-san  
But are you sure you want to subject Yamamoto to this?

**futa futa night fever  
** we aren't /that/ bad

**Yahaba  
** We kinda are.

**niya  
** at least we're self-aware

**no  
** seriously who the fuck is Tora

**Ennoshita  
** Nekoma's next captain  
or so I've decided  
Yamamoto Taketora

_Ennoshita_ added _TORARARA_

**Ennoshita  
** be nice to him

**futa futa night fever  
** can't guarantee it

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** YOOO CAPSLOCK BUDDIES

**no  
** okay I can deal with a Durarara reference

**Yahaba  
** But not Love Live and Vocaloid?

**TORARARA  
** WHERE AM I  
WHATS DURARARA  
HELP

**no  
** are you sitting on your shift key or what

**futa futa night fever  
** wait so it's not a durarara reference??

**TORARARA  
** I DONT UNDERSTAND

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** i like ur enthusiasm you are now my bro

**TORARARA  
** NICE  
WHO ARE YOU

**no  
** stop capsing holy shit my eyes

**TORARARA  
** I CANT  
MY KEYBOARD IS BROKEN I CANT TURN IT OFF

_Akaashi Keiji_ removed _TORARARA_

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Sorry, I won't go through this  
Bokuto-san is bad enough and he can at least stop

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** NOOOOO  
MY BRO  
BRING HIM BACK  
WE HAD A THING GOING ON

**Ennoshita  
** that's fair  
@ Keiji  
let's try Kenma instead

**Yahaba  
** Maybe it's not meant to be. What even is Nekoma? Never heard of them.

**futa futa night fever  
** karasuno's fated rivals in tokyo  
ever heard of the battle of the trash dump

**Yahaba  
** No.

**niya  
** me neither  
i think their captain was at the national youth training camp last year tho

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Wait  
Kuroo-san was invited  
But none of us?  
Bokuto-san is in the top 5 aces in the country how did none of us get invited

**niya  
** it's ok you can say you wanted to go

**Akaashi Keiji  
**...  
Fine, I wanted to go.  
I thought I wasn't good enough but if Kuroo-san was there, I don't see it anymore

**Ennoshita  
** maybe they just don't like setters

**Yahaba  
** That would explain why Oikawa never went.

**no  
** Ushijima went last year so we're objectively better than all of you

**niya  
** atsumu was there too  
this year too probably

**no  
** we're still objectively better than you

**Ennoshita  
** if anyone of us ever makes it it's probably going to be Kageyama  
maybe Nishinoya

**Yahaba  
** Not if we beat you before they can even consider you.

**no  
** ooo scary  
Seijoh winning  
what a terrifying thought  
thank god it'll never happen

**Yahaba  
** Shut your fuck

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** why cant we all win  
wed be much faster if all teams worked together

**no  
** you're only saying that because you know you stand no chance of winning  
I mean you lost to Seijoh

**futa futa night fever  
** hold on  
am I the only miyagi guy here who's never lost to seijoh

**no  
** no

**futa futa night fever  
** you don't count  
shiratorizawa op plz nerf

**Yahaba  
** Futakuchi, that only leaves Ennoshita and Terushima, you're not that special.

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** wbu

**Yahaba  
**?  
I'm in Seijoh.

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** ya so every lost regular practice match among your team is a loss to seijoh

**Akaashi Keiji  
** That makes a surprising amount of sense coming from Terushima

**Ennoshita  
** are you saying we've all lost against ourselves at some point

**futa futa night fever  
** trippy

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** volleyball is a metaphor for life

**no  
** it's not

**niya  
** it kinda is

**Yahaba  
** It really isn't.

**futa futa night fever  
** our side of the court is the starting point  
the other side is where we want to be  
the net is the hardships in our way  
our teammates help us get past them  
our opponents want to stop us from reaching our goals for personal gain

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** deep

**Ennoshita  
** what's the ball

**futa futa night fever  
** life

**Akaashi Keiji  
** I thought the game was life

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** ball is life everyone knows that kaash

**Akaashi Keiji  
** But now the metaphor doesn't make sense anymore

**no  
** because it never was one in the first place

**Yahaba  
** I hate agreeing with Shirabu but he has a point.

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** boo  
none of u are any fun  
except you futa  
n maybe miya

**niya  
** thanks

**futa futa night fever  
** we're a squad  
#squad  
but what are we a squad for

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** squad protection squad

**Ennoshita  
** I feel like we have created something truly frightening

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Hold on, if they're a squad and we're against that  
Doesn't that also make us a squad

**Yahaba  
** I refuse to be in a squad with Shirabu.

**no  
** same

**niya  
** it's ok shirabu  
if i were you i wouldn't want to be in a squad with myself either

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** O U C H

**futa futa night fever  
** affshgdhdggdjdhjfh  
drag him niya

**no  
** fuck you all I'm gone

**Yahaba  
** You know, Miya, I might actually like you.

**Ennoshita  
** is Shirabu offline? he's invisible so I can't tell

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** FUCK UMI

**Yahaba  
** Uhm, excuse you

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** no response hes rly gone  
sry yahabae it was for science

**Yahaba  
** It better.  
And stop calling me that.

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** yahabae

**futa futa night fever  
** yahabae

**niya  
** yahabae

**Ennoshita  
** Yahabae

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Yahabae

**Yahaba  
** I don't know what I expected.

**niya  
** rule 3  
always expect the worst

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** rule 4 is have fun!!!

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Why would you have a rule that can't be adhered to?

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** naww cmon  
dont be so negative kaash  
im having fun

**niya  
** it is said that stupid people can enjoy things more so it makes sense

**Yahaba  
** R.I.P.

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** DONT DRAG UR SQUAD MIYA

**niya  
** sorry, habit  
it happens when you grow up with a twin  
you learn some things

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** id never insult my lil sis  
shes an angel

**futa futa night fever  
** yes but she's not your twin

**Yahaba  
** Thank god I'm an only child.

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Seconded

**Ennoshita  
** having siblings is great until your brother """"accidentally"""" sells your movie collection  
but it is great again when you get back at him by burning his porn magazines he hid in your room after telling your mom about them

**niya  
** finally someone who understands  
atsumu once replaced all my shirts with frilly dresses

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** what did you do

**niya  
** wore them, slayed it, asked out the girl he liked and dated her for a month  
only as friends but his face was hilarious

**futa futa night fever  
** you are my idol

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** his face .............  
so ur face  
having a twin sounds scary

**niya  
** when we were kids atsumu liked to pretend he was me  
but he fooled nobody because i didn't play along

**Yahaba  
** Why not? Could have been funny.

**niya  
** i didn't want people to think i'm atsumu  
it would have hurt my reputation

**Ennoshita  
** I thought you were the nicer twin

**niya  
** no such thing

**Akaashi Keiji  
** None of us are nice, don't you remember?

**niya  
** ennoshita is pretty nice

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** DONT FALL FOR IT DUDE  
ITS A TRAP

**futa futa night fever  
** ya enno's not nice

**Yahaba  
** He wants you to believe that he's nice and once he has you, you're suddenly carrying around his microphone for some movie he's making like some sort of slave.

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Or his camera

**Ennoshita  
** hey, you were the only one in Tokyo who knew how to use it Keiji

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** or he forces u to play the lead role!!

**Ennoshita  
** no, Terushima  
you brought us coffee and waffles and not much else  
we weren't filming you, we just pretended to occasionally so you wouldn't complain

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** W H A T  
NO WAY

**Akaashi Keiji  
** He did that to Lev in Tokyo as well, don't feel too bad about it

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** whos that lev guy i need to plot my revenge with him

**Ennoshita  
** nobody you should know

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** U SAY THAT ABOUT EVERYONE

**niya  
** okay, ennoshita's not nice, noted  
it feels like this is a collection of terrible human beings

**futa futa night fever  
** it kinda is

**Yahaba  
** I can't object to that, yeah.

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Let's just say if we all worked together for a change, we'd take over the world in a week.

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** naaaah  
ruling the world would be boring  
ruling a team is already hard enough

**Ennoshita  
** ruling a team

**futa futa night fever  
** he has a point  
why do you all wanna be captain anyway it's suffering

**niya  
** someone has to

**Akaashi Keiji  
** ^  
I'm already used to it.

**Ennoshita  
** my teammates just decided I'd be a good captain I guess?  
I'm not sure about it but I trust them  
(plus I can terrorise first years)

**Yahaba  
** I don't know.

**futa futa night fever  
** what

**Yahaba  
** The coaches just kind of came up to me after practice and said "hey Yahaba, by the way, you're gonna be captain next year".  
I couldn't really object.  
I mean I guess it makes sense, Watari can't since he's a libero and I'm the only other second year who occasionally goes on the court.

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** thats what they want u to think  
in reality its only because they wanna continue their tradition of setter captains with fluffy hair

**Akaashi Keiji  
** I'm sure you'll do great, that's why they asked you in the first place.

**Ennoshita  
** I'm not a regular or anything but they picked me anyway so they definitely believe in you above everyone else

**Yahaba  
** Why are you all suddenly so nice? It's freaking me out.

_YUUJI NO CHANGE_ changed the name of the conversation to _ohana (PARTY!!!!!)_

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** ohana means family

**futa futa night fever  
** nice

**niya  
** that reminds me  
i've never seen that movie

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** WHAT?????  
HOLD ON IM COMING OVER

**Ennoshita  
** he's in Hyougo

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** I M C O M I N G O V E R

**Yahaba  
** Careful, Miya, he's actually gonna do it.

**Akaashi Keiji  
** How long would that take by foot

**futa futa night fever  
** long

**niya  
** it's ok i can watch it on my own

**futa futa night fever  
** deniED

**Ennoshita  
** don't mind, Terushima

**Akaashi Keiji  
** I have a bad feeling about this.

**niya  
** star wars reference?

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Lowkey

**Ennoshita  
** guys I think Terushima is gone

**Yahaba  
** He didn't go offline though?

**futa futa night fever  
** no time to go offline when you gotta go to hyougo

**Akaashi Keiji  
** Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keiji needs to have an "oh no" counter and Teru needs to chill. neither will happen.


	3. unbeleaveable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of my Iwadai week fic because I like suffering and close deadlines apparently
> 
> unleaveable conversations are fun until someone keeps adding people that spam all day everyday and nOBODY IS ALLOWED TO LE A VE (I have been traumatised somebody save me)
> 
> don't be fooled Miya is in full control of this chat. Ennoshita who

** ohana (PARTY!!!!!) **

**YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
miya where do u live  
quick my phones almost dead

 **Ennoshita**  
where are you  
stay there

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
on the train to hyougo duh  
only five more hours!

 **Ennoshita**  
no get out of there

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
miya

 **niya**  
i'll send you my address on private

 **Ennoshita**  
DON'T ENABLE HIM

 **futa futa night fever**  
squad gotta work together ennoshita  
of course we're enablers

 **Ennoshita**  
YOU CAN'T JUST SUDDENLY GO TO HYOUGO

 **Yahaba**  
Why not?

 **Ennoshita**  
THAT'S A 10 HOUR TRAIN RIDE  
HE'S BEEN ON THAT TRAIN FOR FIVE HOURS

 **Yahaba**  
So?  
Let him do what he wants.

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
It's not like we can stop him

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
DONT STOP ME NOOOW  
IM HAVING SUCH A GOOD TIME

 **futa futa night fever**  
I'M HAVING A BALL  
DON'T STOP ME NOW  
AND IF YOU WANNA HAVE A GOOD TIME

 **Yahaba**  
... Just give me a call.

 **futa futa night fever**  
wow easy there yahaba there's only so much enthusiasm a chat can handle

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
I thought your phone was dying, Terushima

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
it is  
BYE!!!

 _YUUJI NO CHANGE_ is now offline

 **niya**  
i don't know how i'm going to explain this to my family but i'm excited

 **futa futa night fever**  
say he's your bf

 **Yahaba**  
Don't you think one fake relationship in this chat is enough?

 **Ennoshita**  
it's very real thank you  
but I agree, don't get yourself in even more of a mess

 **niya**  
he did call me hot

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure he finds everyone hot.

 **Yahaba**  
That's admirable, half of the human population just pisses me off.

 **futa futa night fever**  
so you're gay

 **Yahaba**  
No, I'm bi with no patience for idiots.  
Which makes me wonder how I'm talking to you in the first place.

 **futa futa night fever**  
it's because I'm smart

 **Yahaba**  
Haha, no.

 **Ennoshita**  
is anyone straight in the chat?

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
No

 **futa futa night fever**  
nah

 **niya**  
idk  
i might be  
maybe not  
probably not  
but who knows

 **no**  
same

 **futa futa night fever**  
[yahaba voice] you again

 **Yahaba**  
I don't say that.

 **futa futa night fever**  
I'm screenshotting this and showing it to you when you do

 **no**  
romance is hard  
pretty sure I'm ace though

 **niya**  
i thought you were a setter

 **Ennoshita**  
welcome to the club!  
we don't have cookies but we do have me

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
He's taken though, don't get your hopes up

 **futa futa night fever**  
so what you're saying is they have nothing

 **Ennoshita**  
I mean there's some other cool ace people

 **no**  
Ushijima

 **Yahaba**  
Yes but that's common knowledge, right?

 **no**  
doesn't change a thing

 **Yahaba**  
I guess.

 **futa futa night fever**  
wait  
did you see what I saw

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Yahaba and Shirabu talking without insulting each other? Yes

 **no**  
that wasn't even a conversation is your standard that low

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
For you two, absolutely.

 **Ennoshita**  
look, Keiji  
our children are starting to get along

 **no**  
I'm not your child wtf

 **futa futa night fever**  
what am I then

 **Yahaba**  
The weird uncle.

 **futa futa night fever**  
fine  
I'll be the weird uncle

 **Ennoshita**  
you have strange siblings, Keiji

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Hold on, he's your brother  
I don't want him

 **futa futa night fever**  
UHM  
RUDE

 **Ennoshita**  
do you think I do? I'm not taking him  
he's yours

 **niya**  
rip

 _futa futa night fever_ left the conversation

 _niya_ added _futa futa night fever_

 _niya_ changed the name of the conversation to _ohana (unleaveable)_

 **niya**  
you can't leave  
it's in the title

 **Yahaba**  
Does removing count?

 **niya**  
@ no  
but i think only ennoshita and akaashi can do that anyway

 **no**  
did you just @ me just to say no

 _niya_ changed their name to _yes_

 **futa futa night fever**  
does that count as a pun

 **Ennoshita**  
not really  
more like a visual joke?

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
DID SOMEONE SAY PUNS

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Can your phone die already

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
found a power outlet!!!

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Oh no

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
yall have to keep me company i still have a few hours to go!!

 _Akaashi Keiji_ left the conversation

 _yes_ added _Akaashi Keiji_

 **yes**  
unleaveable  
oh

 _yes_ changed their name to _niya_

 **futa futa night fever**  
unbeleaveable

 **Ennoshita**  
let him rest

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Look.  
One hour ago I had a card game competition with my team.  
If there is anything I don't have right now it's patience

 **Ennoshita**  
what's Bokuto like with card games

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Oh, Bokuto-san I can deal with, I'm used to that  
But Komi-san? A nightmare  
Especially when he teams up with Washio-san and Suzumeda

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
ooo miya  
lets play card games when im there

 **niya**  
i don't have any

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
well make some ourselves  
after we watched lilo &stitch ofc

 **Yahaba**  
Who doesn't have card games?

 **no**  
I don't have any either

 **Yahaba**  
Of course not.

 **futa futa night fever**  
was that supposed to be an insult

 **Yahaba**  
I'm tired okay?  
Practice was tough.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
sure is when u gotta ogle your captain all the time

 **Yahaba**  
I was NOT

 **futa futa night fever**  
don't worry salty setter friend #1 I know the feeling

 **no**  
tf why is he 1

 **Ennoshita**  
you have a crush on Moniwa??

 **futa futa night fever**  
no my entire team has a crush on me  
Moniwa is like my dad why would I crush on my dad

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Hahahahahahahaha(cut for length)

 **niya**  
harsh

 **futa futa night fever**  
RUDE  
WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
I'm sorry Futakuchi but I can't see anyone ever having a crush on you

 **Yahaba**  
That wording ...

 **no**  
'sorry but you're unloveable'

 **futa futa night fever**  
I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND JUST SO YOU KNOW

 **Ennoshita**  
no you don't

 **futa futa night fever**  
BUT I TOTALLY COULD

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
stop dragging my bro yall  
dw bro i think youre wonderful

 **futa futa night fever**  
bro

 **Yahaba**  
Stop or I'm leaving.

 **niya**  
unleaveable

 **Yahaba**  
I am not bound by the rules of mortal men.

 **niya**  
i am not a mortal man  
as such this chat is unleaveable

 **no**  
wait are you implying you're not a man or not mortal

 **niya**  
not mortal  
i have an nb friend tho i could add them to bend the rules even further

 **Ennoshita**  
are they a future captain

 **niya**  
they don't play a sport

 **Ennoshita**  
then don't  
also the person making the rules here am I

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Strange way to spell my name

 **Ennoshita**  
I made this chat, I make the rules

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
havent the rules so far been a community effort?  
dont sweep us under the rug enno  
wERE IMPORTANT TOO

 **Yahaba**  
Are you?

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
that includes u yahabae

 **Yahaba**  
I don't want to be grouped with you.

 **Ennoshita**  
you don't want to be grouped with anyone

 **Yahaba**  
Not denying it.

 **futa futa night fever**  
that's sad  
I have teru and niya  
ennoshita has akaashi  
who do you have

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
I mean ... By process of elimination ...

 **no**  
stop

 **Yahaba**  
I refuse.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
everybody needs a friend  
u esp  
maybe hell help u get over oikawa

 **no**  
I know what you're implying and I do not like it

 **Yahaba**  
There isn't even anything to get over.

 **futa futa night fever**  
huh

 **Yahaba**  
He can't reject me if I never confess.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
YAHABAE  
THAT WAS ALMOST A MEME  
IM A PROUD MOTHER

 **niya**  
how many mothers does this chat have

 **Ennoshita**  
I'm the only mother here, Terushima's just playing pretend  
I kinda expected you to deny your crush Yahaba

 **Yahaba**  
Why would I? You all already know it.

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
I'm rooting for you

 **no**  
dating your captain is still weird

 **Ennoshita**  
I mean ... Daichi ... I can see why Yui wants him

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
my old captain was p hot too ngl  
think he had a thing with our manager tho??

 **no**  
you are all gross

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
If it helps, Bokuto-san is like a little brother to me, I couldn't do that either.

 **Ennoshita**  
he's older than you

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Sometimes I wonder about that

 **no**  
at least one sane person

 **futa futa night fever**  
what about me

 **no**  
I said sane

 **futa futa night fever**  
.............  
niya back me up here

 **niya**  
how  
he has a point

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
kinda  
in the best way possible tho!!

 **futa futa night fever**  
do I hate you or do I love you

 **niya**  
you love us

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
BRO OFC U LOVE US

 **futa futa night fever**  
okay I love you

 **Ennoshita**  
this is how easily the Iron Wall falls

 **Yahaba**  
That's going to make playing them a whole lot easier.  
Not that it was ever hard to begin with, I'm just saying.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
stop right there yahabae  
ur getting dangerously close to tsundere territory

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Right, that's Shirabu's job  
We can't have two of the same archetype

 **niya**  
but they're so similar it's unavoidable  
it's like they're the same person split in half

 **futa futa night fever**  
cinnamon and creampuff  
a cinnamon creampuff

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
That sounds delicious

 **Ennoshita**  
would probably taste salty though

 **no**  
stop this

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
no dude we need to spread the truth

 **Yahaba**  
A conspiracy theory, that's what this is, and I will not stand for it.

 _Yahaba_ is now offline

 **no**  
good

 **futa futa night fever**  
why is it always one of you that leaves  
that just proves our theory

 **Ennoshita**  
that's weak proof though  
we need more

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Does anybody have their birth certificates?

 **no**  
of all the times you could play along

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
I don't know either of you personally and someone has to be the neutral party

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
oo so kaash is the judge

 **no**  
I demand a lawyer  
where is Phoenix Wright when you need him

 **niya**  
i've never played those games

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
why dont u know anything?? we have a lot of catching up to do  
at this rate one day wont be enough  
ill stay overnight

 **Ennoshita**  
it takes 10 hours to get there, you'd stay overnight anyway

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
then ill stay even longer!!!

 **no**  
we have school on Monday

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
shit u right  
sry miya

 **niya**  
it's ok  
maybe i'll come to johzenji someday

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
That's strangely sweet

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
we cant all be mean 24/7 kaash  
i love my squad

 **no**  
you're the only one who does

 **niya**  
no i love it too

 **futa futa night fever**  
so do I

 **Ennoshita**  
awwww  
how cute

 **no**  
I'm gonna throw up

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Please not on me

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
ur in a different prefecture  
i commend shirabs skills if he can throw up on u

 **no**  
that is disgusting

 **niya**  
but it would be a talent

 **futa futa night fever**  
apply for guiness world records

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Do you even apply for that

 **Ennoshita**  
you've got to, right? how else would they know

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
I always assumed they just steal stuff from the internet nowadays

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
guiness world records is respectable and professional kaash how dare u say that

 **no**  
respectable and professional  
have you ever read one of those books

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
no  
BUT!  
theyve been around for a long time

 **Ennoshita**  
incredible

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
they gotta be good

 **no**  
are you that kind of person that rates an anime before they've watched it

 **futa futa night fever**  
again with the anime stuff  
what are you hiding from us shirab

 **no**  
your name is a Vocaloid reference you don't get to lecture me about liking anime

 **futa futa night fever**  
oh I'm not I just wanna know

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
CHANGE UR NAME SHIRAB  
JOIN US

 **no**  
wtf no

 **niya**  
i could  
but to what

 **Ennoshita**  
something with Naruto  
the four horsemen of the apocalypse  
Love Live, Vocaloid, Naruto ...  
what else

 **no**  
Vocaloid isn't even an anime

 **Ennoshita**  
it counts

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Boku no Pico

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
SHIT KAASH TRU

 **no**  
something about that coming from Akaashi of all people fucks with me

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Good  
Disturbing people is my greatest weapon.

 **niya**  
i can't think of a pun with my name

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
well brainstorm when im there!!

 **niya**  
ok

 **no**  
why is your friendship so wholesome  
stop that  
you're Terushima and Miya

 **Ennoshita**  
aww so he does have feelings beyond spite

 **futa futa night fever**  
you mean disgust?

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Jealousy.

 **no**  
what no  
you don't even know me don't make assumptions

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
shirabuuuuuuuuuuuu  
dw we love u still  
you can be our son

 **no**  
desist

 **niya**  
what

 **no**  
delete your account  
leave the fandom  
conclude

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
wait what fandom

 **futa futa night fever**  
the anime fandom duh  
you're talking to shirab

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
You know, you might get along with people if you actually tried, Shirabu

 **niya**  
or if you didn't try so hard

 **no**  
who's saying I want to get along with people?  
I do have friends, if that's what you're wondering

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Right, that pinch server person you're in love with

 **no**  
I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH SEMI FFS  
if I was don't you think I'd know I'm not straight

 **futa futa night fever**  
denial is a powerful force

 **niya**  
maybe you are but don't know it yet  
feelings are complicated

 **futa futa night fever**  
like math

 **Ennoshita**  
see that's why I don't bother  
nobody understands math

 **YUUJI NO CHANCE**  
MATH IS GREAT THO  
all the formulas to explain the world are RIGHT THERE  
u just gotta think real hard and suddenly everything becomes clear

 **no**  
what

 **niya**  
can you help me study when you're here

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
sure!!!  
cant promise anything tho idk if im good at it

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Who would have thought  
Then again Kuroo-san also doesn't seem like a person who gets good grades and yet

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
its so easy tho???  
just pay attention  
study if u gotta but i never had to

 **futa futa night fever**  
wait what's your gpa

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
uuuuh idk  
i think my last one was like 96%?

 **no**  
what the fuck  
what  
no way  
you're joking

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
no  
id show u my grade paper but yknow  
train

 **no**  
I don't believe you

 **Ennoshita**  
well he is in like ... class 6 or so

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
7!!  
we go up to 8 tho

 **niya**  
that's a big school

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Nohebi has 10, and they have a junior high department too.  
Our first year has 7 right now.

 **futa futa night fever**  
datekou's so small what is it with you

 **Ennoshita**  
Karasuno too  
it's small too I mean

 **no**  
I still don't believe it  
no way you have that GPA without studying

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
??? schools easy if u pay attention in class n do ur homework

 **niya**  
i suppose  
but even you have to have a subject you're bad at

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
art maybe?? i guess

 **no**  
art doesn't count

 **Ennoshita**  
yeah art doesn't count

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
then no

 **niya**  
i'm never letting you go home  
you have to do all my homework

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
okay!!!!

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Didn't we already go over that?

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
but kaaaaaaaaaash

 **Ennoshita**  
listen to your parents young man

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
IM OLDER THAN BOTH OF U

 **futa futa night fever**  
wait when's your birthday?

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
april 18 y

 **futa futa night fever**  
good  
imagine if it had been like tomorrow  
I don't have any money right now  
none of you are getting anything btw, only the squad  
niya

 **niya**  
no  
don't

 **Ennoshita**  
that's probably the smart thing to say

 **futa futa night fever**  
don't you trust me??

 **niya**  
sorry but  
not one bit

 **no**  
ha

 **futa futa night fever**  
WHY NOT

 **niya**  
rule 1 is don't trust anyone

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Oh, right  
I forgot  
Someone should write these down, then I'll remember

 **no**  
what  
no need to remember if they're written down

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
No, I mean, if it's written down somewhere and I read it once I can remember it

 **no**  
but why

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
I don't know. It's just how it is  
It's useful for school plays and the list of Bokuto-san's weaknesses

 **Ennoshita**  
the what  
why do you have that

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
It's Bokuto-san.

 **Ennoshita**  
touché

 **no**  
can't relate my ace is perfect

 **niya**  
wasn't it the pinch server

 **no**  
STOP

 **futa futa night fever**  
and here we have shirabu 'I'm not gay for ushiwaka no way' kenjirou

 **no**  
I TOLD YOU ALREADY  
IT'S NOT LIKE THAT  
why do all of you hate platonic feelings

 **Ennoshita**  
I feel you my son

 **no**  
you're not my mother

 **Ennoshita**  
gasp  
what did you just say  
go to your room young man

 **no**  
I'm already in my room

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
SPEAKING OF ROOMS  
do u share one with your brother miya cuz thatd be weird  
i mean i can sleep in the bathtub if need be

 **niya**  
i have my own room it's fine

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
cool thx!!!

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
What happened to Don't Trust Anyone?  
He could kill you in your sleep

 **niya**  
i'm willing to take that risk

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
<3  
oh my mom just texted  
should i tell her im on the train

 **Ennoshita**  
.......................  
just  
do whatever

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
okay!!

 **Ennoshita**  
I

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Me too Chikara

 **no**  
how tf did I end up in a group like this

 **futa futa night fever**  
you love us

 **no**  
you fucking wish

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
shiratsun  <3

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Tsunjirou

 **no**  
all of you can eat shit

 **niya**  
that's sweet of you  
if i come to miyagi i'll visit you too

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
GROUP HUG

 **no**  
if you hug me you will die

 **Ennoshita**  
that's a great idea for a movie

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
It has been done before though.

 **niya**  
isn't there a book like that

 **futa futa night fever**  
who cares  
go for it

 **no**  
what no  
knowing you you wouldn't even credit me

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
miya my mom said its ok!!

 **Ennoshita**  
what kind of mother do you have

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
the best kind

 **niya**  
i didn't expect that but i'm glad

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
IM EXCITED  
ITS GON BE THE TIME OF OUR LIVES

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
God, I'm glad I'm not in Hyougo

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
dw kaash ill get to tokyo too someday!!!

 _Akaashi Keiji_ left the conversation

 _niya_ added _Akaashi Keiji_

 **niya**  
unleaveable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's oh no counter: 3


	4. didn't you know that shirabu is allergic to love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been finished for like two weeks I was just too lazy to do the formatting I'm so sORRY
> 
> it's also pretty short but that's just what happens sometimes I guess ... please forgive me ..... I try my best
> 
> Nekoma ... Nekonya ........................................ on that note imagine Kenma but like. the other way around. with bleached roots but otherwise black hair. he'd look so strange. that has nothing to do with the fic I just felt like mentioning it
> 
> my goal in life is to be as enthusiastic about everything as Terushima Yuuji
> 
> //e: AO3 PLEASE STOP FUCKING UP MY FORMATTING I'M SO SORRY I'LL HAVE THIS FIXED IN A SEC

** ohana (unleaveable) **

_YUUJI NO CHANGE_  sent a photo

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** LOOK  
IM IN HYOUGO

 **no  
** what station is that

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** idk  
its not kobe  
i think  
inarizaki is nearby tho i believe??

 **niya  
** ah i think i know where you are  
it's not that far, i'll come get you

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** aww thx friend

 **no  
** why are you even awake at midnight

 **niya  
** i was waiting for terushima  
what's your excuse

 **no  
** practice

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** til MIDNIGHT???

 **no  
** coach called us in at 11 for a surprise practice session  
we just got finished  
living on campus sucks

 **niya  
** what  
that can't be allowed

 **no  
** he said it builds character or something  
we're used to it  
still a pain though

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** he cant do that  
ill fight him

 **no  
** good luck not dying

 **niya  
** shiratorizawa sounds intense

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** arent u a powerhouse too?

 **niya  
** yes but nobody would call us to practice at 11

 **no  
** no way to become strong when you don't train I guess

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** but if u die before that it wont matter either  
im still gonna fight him

 **no  
** how  
you're in Hyougo

 **niya  
** he just has to believe  
terushima come to gate 4

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** YOOOO  
IM HYPE

 **no  
** I still can't believe this  
how did you even get the train ticket

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** i bought it???

 **niya  
** makes sense

 **no  
** but that shit's expensive

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** its k  
i had a lot saved up  
was gonna be for a ps4 but this is more important

 **niya  
** you didn't have to do that

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** ik but i wanted to

 **no  
** stop being so sweet it's fucking me up

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** dw shirab im sweet to u too  
were all friends!!

 **niya  
** what about Yahaba

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** yahabae is our friend he just doesnt know it yet  
OMG  
MIYA  
I SEE YOU  
THERE U ARE  
IM THE ONE WAVING

 **no  
** how do you know what he looks like

 **niya  
** tv probablxcvkgkhkv

 **no  
** what

 **niya  
** SHIRAB  
SHIRAB LOOK

 _niya_  sent a photo

 **niya  
** IT US

 **no  
** oh no

 **niya  
** COME JOIN US

 **no  
** no

 **niya  
** NAWW COME ON  
ITLL BE GREAT

 **no  
** even if I wanted to  
which I don't  
have you forgotten where you are

 **niya  
** HYOUGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
everything is different in hyougo i can feel it its like a new world

 **no  
** it's not

 **niya  
** how can u say that if u arent here  
COME OVER  
ITS GONNA BE FUN

 **no  
** Miya put an end to this

 **niya  
** MY PHONE NOW  
MY CITY NOW  
I RULE THIS PLACE

 **Yahaba  
** stop fucking texting some people need to sleep

 **no  
** go offline or turn off your phone if it bothers you dumbass

 **niya  
** BAD GRAMMAR YAHABAE HELLO  
IM IN HYOUGO

 **Yahaba  
**...  
...  
...  
bye

 _Yahaba_  is now offline

 **niya  
** wow shirab he listened to u  
and here i was looking forward to talking to him

 **no  
** I don't understand you

 **niya  
** some people have friends shirab  
socialising is a human need shirab

 **no  
** sounds fake but ok

 **niya  
** A MEME  
IM PROUD

 **no  
** don't

 **niya  
** AAAAA SHIRAB LOOK

 _niya_  sent a photo

 **no  
** that's a street sign

 **niya  
** YES  
A HYOUGO STREET SIGN  
IN INARIZAKI  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **no  
** seriously what the fuck is wrong with you how can you be so excited

 **niya  
** i like having fun  
u should try it too

 **no  
** I have fun  
just in a better way than you

 **niya  
** u can say that when uve been to hyougo

 **no  
** why the fuck would I go to Hyougo

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** oh hey i figured out terushima's code  
it's johzenji  
that's sweet

 **niya  
** NO ITS NOT DONT LISTEN TO HIM

 **no  
** it's too late for this

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** then go to sleep

 **niya  
** NO SHIRAB STAY  
WE LOVE U

 **no  
** sometimes you say good things, Miya

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** i always say good things

 **no  
** have fun in Hyougo or something good night

 _no_  is now offline

 **niya  
** awwwww  
u do care  
nighty night shirab!!

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** let it be known to the ages  
tonight, in silence, when everyone else was asleep, something unprecedented happened  
shirabu gave a shit

 

** yknow, like nya **

**TORARARA  
** YO GUYS UHM  
ABOUT THE CAPTAIN THING

 **captain obvious  
** what about it  
kenma  
stop changing my name

 **nyakkun  
** it's accurate though.

 **applepi  
** what yaku said

 _captain obvious_  changed their name to  _no midnight release pokemon for kenma_

 **applepi  
** what  
no

 **no midnight release pokemon for kenma  
** yes

 **nyakkun  
** what are you, his mother?

 **TORARARA  
** GUYS  
THE CAPTAIN THING

 **no midnight release pokemon for kenma  
** right  
go on

 **applepi  
** this isnt over yet kuro

 **TORARARA  
** YESTERDAY AKAASHI AND ENNOSHITA ADDED ME TO THEIR NEXT CAPTAIN CHAT THING  
BUT I'M NOT GONNA BE CAPTAIN  
AND THEN I WONDERED  
WHO /IS/ GONNA BE CAPTAIN

 **Kai Nobuyuki  
** You were supposed to decide until yesterday, Kuroo, he has a point. Who is it?

 **applepi  
** idc as long as its not me

 **no midnight release pokemon for kenma  
** ill announce it tomorrow

 **lionheart  
** he said uuuuh before sending that!!

 **nyakkun  
** Kuroo I swear to god.  
this is important!

 _no midnight release pokemon for kenma_  muted  _lionheart_  for 00:30:00h

 **nyakkun  
** you won't get out of this by muting Lev.

 **applepi  
** why is lev with you in the first place

 _no midnight release pokemon for kenma_  muted  _nyakkun_  for 00:30:00h

 **Kai Nobuyuki  
** Kuroo. I know you're more capable than this. What's holding you back?

 **no midnight release pokemon for kenma  
** u want me to say it fine ill say it

 **applepi  
** hes not muting kai ...

 **no midnight release pokemon for kenma  
** all of our regular 2nd years would suck as captains

 **TORARARA  
** WHAT

 **no midnight release pokemon for kenma  
** yamamoto u get too easily riled up  
kenma is anxious and lazy  
and fukunaga hardly ever talks  
theres no 2nd yrs on the bench atm  
what am i supposed to do

 **TORARARA  
** FUKUNAGA'S COOL THO  
HE COULD DO IT

 **Kai Nobuyuki  
** He does have the other two under control.

 **no midnight release pokemon for kenma  
** its not that simple  
if it was ud be captain kai

 **Kai Nobuyuki  
** I suppose.  
I am vice captain though. Let's talk about this privately, as we should have from the beginning ...

 **TORARARA  
** PLEASE HURRY UP THIS IS IMPORTANT

 _nyakkun_  changed their name to  _we are the pinnacle of professional._  

 **TORARARA  
** OMG YAKU_SAN YOU'RE CLEVER

 **no midnight release pokemon for kenma  
** now thats just unfair  
fine

 _no midnight release pokemon for kenma_  unmuted  _we are the pinnacle of professional._

 _we are the pinnacle of professional._  changed their name to  _nyakkun_  

 **nyakkun  
** I feel powerful.

 **TORARARA  
** WHAT ABOUT LEV

 **no midnight release pokemon for kenma  
** lev can try and appease me irl

 **applepi  
** seriously why is lev with you

 **no midnight release pokemon for kenma  
** kai dm me

 **nyakkun  
** what about me? I'm a third year too.

 **no midnight release pokemon for kenma  
** so

 **nyakkun  
** what "so"?  
I'll kick you.

 **TORARARA  
** FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

 **no midnight release pokemon for kenma  
** yamamoto

 **TORARARA  
** SORRY

 

** ohana (unleaveable) **

**YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** what a wonderful morning  
even better in hyougo

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** I'd argue with you, but I'm not there so what do I know

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** YO KAASH  
u ever been here?

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** Once, in Kobe

 **Yahaba  
** How boring.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** yahabae!!!! u bailed on us last night

 **Yahaba  
** It's not my fault you're awake at ungodly hours. Go to sleep like normal people.

 **no  
** I'm not listening to the guy who was too dumb to put his phone on silent mode

 **niya  
** fair point

 **Ennoshita  
** I feel like something happened last night  
anyone have the chatlog? I delete mine usually

 **no  
** no

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** im not betraying shirabun here

 **no  
** stop

 **niya  
** right, it could ruin his reputation

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** Sorry, I don't have it either

 **Yahaba  
** Same, it disappeared when I logged out.

 **Ennoshita  
** damn it  
never thought I'd say this but  
where's Futakuchi? he's needed here

 **Yahaba  
** Aaand screenshotted.

 **no  
** screenshot

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** No, I'm pretty sure it's screenshotted.

 **niya  
** how did he die?  
he got shotted

 **Yahaba  
** It's screenshotting, not screenshooting. They're different words.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** shooting -> shot -> screenshot -> screenshotting  
based on the same word but turned into smth new

 **no  
** then screenshotting is wrong too

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** no its not language evolves

 **Ennoshita  
** I have no idea what you're talking about but I agree with Keiji out of principle

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** Thank you

 **Ennoshita  
** <3

 **no  
** oh shove it

 **niya  
** didn't you know that shirabu is allergic to love

 **Yahaba  
** No but it doesn't surprise me.

 **no  
** I'm allergic to bs

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** You should be dying every time you talk to Terushima then

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** WHY  
THATS SO RUDE

 **Yahaba  
** He has a point.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** STOP  
MIYA BACK ME UP HERE

 **niya  
** bs doesn't have to be bad  
bs can be entertaining

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** not the defence i wanted but ill take it  
FUTA MY MAN WHERE U AT

 **Ennoshita  
** he's not here  
you're all alone

 **niya  
** he's not  
i'm literally sitting next to him right now

 **Ennoshita  
** right that's a thing  
have you met the other Miya yet?

 **niya  
** tsumu's on a weekend trip with his friends  
should be back soon though  
this could be interesting

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE  
** BUT FIRST  
we gotta go  
i brought lilo&stitch  
GOODBYE

 _YUUJI NO CHANGE_  is now offline

 _niya_  is now offline

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** I expected them to liveblog.

 **Ennoshita  
** maybe they're not actually watching the movie

 **no  
** what are you suggesting

 **Ennoshita  
** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** Use that face one more time and I'm breaking up with you

 **no  
** why lol

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** Just look at that thing. It's terrifying. I feel like it wants to eat me.

 **Yahaba  
** Depends on how you define eating.

 **Ennoshita  
** no vore in this chat please  
let's not sink that low

 **no  
** wtf is vore

 **Yahaba  
**....................

 **Ennoshita  
** keep that innocence preserved  
my sweet summer child

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** Is Shirabu secretly the purest one in this chat?

 **no  
** shut up

 **Yahaba  
** That's almost cute.

 **futa futa night fever  
** screenshotted

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** See? It's screenshotted.

 **Ennoshita  
** Futakuchi fucking Kenji  
do you have the chatlog from last night

 **futa futa night fever  
** uuuh I think so

 **Ennoshita  
** dm it to me thanks

 **no  
** don't

 **futa futa night fever  
** anyway I'm here for a reason  
this is a captain chat right

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** That is what it was supposed to be, yes.

 **futa futa night fever  
** k so someone tell me  
how the fuck do you politely tell your setter that he sucks ass at all of the jobs he's supposed to do

 **Yahaba  
** If that's the case, why's he even on the team?

 **futa futa night fever  
** he's tall  
like really tall  
too tall

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** How about you give him some practice tips? Be subtle but concise

 **futa futa night fever  
** if it only were that easy

 **Ennoshita  
** let me guess  
he's dumb

 **futa futa night fever  
** so fucking dumb  
he tries his best but he doesn't get whatever I tell him

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** You have to find a way to resonate with him. Maybe your personalities clash and lead to misunderstandings  
Observe how he talks to his friends, study his behaviour, and empathise  
If you follow his thought process, you'll more likely realise how you have to relay information to him  
Perhaps he's not stupid, but just thinks differently than you. Either way you're stuck with him so you don't have much of a choice.  
And if you can't do it on your own, there's no shame in asking for help.

 **no  
** I can't even make fun of that  
he has a point

 **Yahaba  
** Why do you sound so professional?

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** I get a lot of practice

 **Ennoshita  
** I'm so proud  
that's my bf

 **futa futa night fever  
** ugh you're right  
is this how moniwa dealt with me  
suddenly I feel so much more thankful for our senpai  
being captain sucks don't be captain

 **Yahaba  
** It's a weird feeling though, isn't it?  
I'm always afraid I'll get a kouhai I just can't deal with next year.  
I'm not Oikawa who can look past that.

 **Ennoshita  
** wow I'm surprised  
you're actually admitting that

 **Yahaba  
** Why not? I think we all feel the same.

 **futa futa night fever  
** true the only one with image problems here is shirab

 **no  
** excuse you 

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** Kind of  
You're just as insecure but you hate saying it

 **no  
** you don't know me  
I'm the setter Shiratorizawa needs and I'll be the captain Shiratorizawa needs  
that's all there is to it

 **Ennoshita  
** hm  
I never considered that  
living up to Daichi is scary enough

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** Fukurodani as it is right now only works because of Bokuto-san and my combined effort. There'll be a huge shift in dynamics once he's gone.

 **futa futa night fever  
** why did this suddenly turn depressing  
it'll be fine  
just let it go

 **Yahaba  
** Can't hold it back anymore ...

 **futa futa night fever  
** let it go  
let it go  
turn away and sLAM THE DOOR

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** Oh no

 **Yahaba  
** I don't care ...

 **futa futa night fever  
** what they're GOING to say

 **Yahaba  
** Let the storm rage on~

 **no  
** why is this happening

 **futa futa night fever  
** the cold never bothered me anyway

 **Ennoshita  
** I can't believe this

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** Sometimes I forget you two are friends

 **no  
** the two worst people of Miyagi  
just wonderful

 **futa futa night fever  
** you hate me more than oikawa??

 **no  
** absolutely

 **futa futa night fever  
** that feels like an achievement  
thanks shirab

 **no  
** what

 **Ennoshita  
** how did your friendship even happen  
I always thought you'd hate each other

 **futa futa night fever  
** nah he's cool  
we used to go to the same junior high actually

 **Yahaba  
** We only knew each other peripherally until last year though.  
Then he ran into me and I made him pay for the drink I dropped because of him and the rest is history.

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** That's sweet

 **futa futa night fever  
** it wasn't  
he bought some really expensive shit

 **no  
** he does have that rich kid aura

 **Yahaba  
** Says you of all people. Aren't your parents CEOs or something?

 **no  
** so what  
jealous

 **Yahaba  
** Hell no.

 **Ennoshita  
** you should buy us stuff  
like a gym only for us  
you can do that right  
or you can get us into a fancy hotel for my new movie

 **Yahaba  
** I'm not actually rich but even if I were I wouldn't do that so no.

 **no  
** buy your own gym Ennoshita  
I don't owe you shit

 **Ennoshita  
** meh  
could have worked  
Keiji? <3

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** If I save for fifty years maybe I can buy half

 **Ennoshita  
** :(

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** Don't :( me

 **Ennoshita  
** fine I'll get a job  
Yahaba don't you have one

 **Yahaba  
** No.

 **no  
** seriously

 **futa futa night fever  
** yeah at a really cute café  
in the mall near seijoh  
he's a barista

 **Yahaba  
** Futakuchi fucking Kenji

 **futa futa night fever  
** he can do adorable latte art  
and he's nice to everyone but me  
one time oikawa came in and said he looked cute and he pretty much died

 **Yahaba  
** I will literally end your life

 **Ennoshita  
** awwwwwwwwwwww

 **futa futa night fever  
** it's in this nice open space can't miss it  
his hair colour even matches the furniture

 **Yahaba  
** STOP! TALKING!

 **futa futa night fever  
** i'm texting not talking

 **Yahaba  
** SHUT UP

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** That's great though, I'm glad you're doing a good job

 **Ennoshita  
** you say that but you're actually laughing I bet

 **Akaashi Keiji  
**................

 **Ennoshita  
** what's the name of the café I wanna see that

 **Yahaba  
** NO!!!  
GO AWAY

 **futa futa night fever  
** kitashirayama café

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** That's a mouthful

 _futa futa night fever_  sent a photo

 **futa futa night fever  
** here's his schedule have fun

 **Ennoshita  
** thank you! ~  
but damn you work a lot for a student Yahaba

 **Yahaba  
** futakuchi you better fucking run and pray to all gods you know that i'll never find you

 _futa futa night fever_  is now offline

 **Yahaba  
** FUTAKUCHI FUCKING KENJI

 _Yahaba_  is now offline

 **Ennoshita  
** someone's gonna die

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** Of fun?  
Speaking of which where did Shirabu go

 **no  
** I needed a moment  
this is hilarious holy fuck  
I'm going there asap

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** Take pinch server-san and make it a coffee shop date

 _no_  is now offline

 **Ennoshita  
** everybody is leaving us  
we only have each other  
stay with me forever

 **Akaashi Keiji  
** Actually I have an appointment in a few minutes  
See you

 _Akaashi Keiji_  is now offline

 **Ennoshita  
** KEIJI  
...  
...  
...  
...  
fine  
FINE  
hmph  
... I'm so lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> place your bets how long does Futakuchi still have to live


	5. Surprisingly, Futakuchi makes a good point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance to everyone reading who's not into Love Live, to whom a chunk of the conversation is not going to make sense in the slightest. take solace in the fact that Akaashi is one of you. I guess the one benefit is that I haven't made a BanG Dream reference ... yet
> 
> I wanna keep this fic lighthearted and mostly dumb fun but I will say that if some things may appear strange to you, chances are there's more to it. just a little heads-up :3c
> 
> did I mention yet that I hate formatting this because OH MY GOD I HATE FORMATTING THIS SO MUCH

**Conversation: Yahaba & futa futa night fever**

**Yahaba**  
where the fuck are you

 **futa futa night fever**  
I'm nowhere and everywhere  
I don't exist  
I am a mere concept

 **Yahaba**  
i will literally kill you

 **futa futa night fever**  
wrong use of literally

 **Yahaba**  
you fucking wish

 **futa futa night fever**  
look  
yahab  
my guy  
my man  
my pal  
my everything  
why do you care  
people have to work  
it's normal

 **Yahaba**  
i told you i didnt want people to know

 **futa futa night fever**  
but we're not just people  
we're your friends

 **Yahaba**  
ive known akaashi and miya for a few days  
shirabu is in that chat  
and your no longer my friend

 **futa futa night fever**  
*you're

 **Yahaba**  
do i look like i care

 **futa futa night fever**  
kinda

 **Yahaba**  
if id wanted to mention it i would have  
its bad enough the team knows

 **futa futa night fever**  
it's just a job  
why are you so stingy over this  
you admitted everything else so far w/o drama  
is a cute café really what breaks you

 **Yahaba**  
its not because of what it is and you know that

 **futa futa night fever**  
why then

 **Yahaba**  
do i really have to spell it out for you

 **futa futa night fever**  
I'd appreciate it tbh

 **Yahaba**  
i  
dont  
want  
people  
to  
know  
about  
my  
personal  
life  
god is that so hard to understand

 **futa futa night fever**  
I still don't get it  
what's so bad about it

 **Yahaba**  
what i want is peace and quiet and to be left alone  
my coworkers understand that but you apparently dont

 **futa futa night fever**  
but don't you  
like  
have to talk to the customers anyway

 **Yahaba**  
thats completely different

 **futa futa night fever**  
I guess  
sorry  
I thought it was ok but it wasn't so  
uuh please don't kill me  
I'll buy you food  
or love gems  
yahab?

 **Yahaba**  
It's okay.  
But delete that schedule.

 **futa futa night fever**  
yay  <3

 **Yahaba**  
But you're on thin fucking ice.

 **futa futa night fever**  
ugh  
I'm sorry  
seriously

 **Yahaba**  
I know.  
But fuck you.

 **futa futa night fever**  
uh I'd rather you didn't  
sorry I love you but

 **Yahaba**  
For the love of god please stop talking

 

**ohana (unleaveable)**

**futa futa night fever**  
yahab loves me again!!

 **Ennoshita**  
that was fast

 **Yahaba**  
The only person I love is Oikawa so fuck off.

 **futa futa night fever**  
wow you're really committed to that huh  
didn't you say you weren't gonna confess anyway

 **Ennoshita**  
kinda  
is it starcrossed love?  
oooh

 **Yahaba**  
Don't you dare say you can make a movie out of that.

 **Ennoshita**  
damn it  
you're stifling my creativity  
I hope you're happy

 **Yahaba**  
Very.

 **futa futa night fever**  
where did akaashi go

 **Ennoshita**  
he left me alone  
he's the worst  
I'm breaking up with him

 **futa futa night fever**  
GASP  
don't say that  
you'll regret it  
and you'll cry yourself to sleep and overcome your sadness by writing a song  
and then you'll become famous but the life as a celebrity will wear you out  
you'll turn to drugs and alcohol and die a legend with merely 40  
DO YOU WANT THAT

 **Yahaba**  
That actually sounds kinda cool.

 **futa futa night fever**  
THAT'S A TERRIBLE LIFE TO LIVE

 **Ennoshita**  
I can deal with fame  
you're underestimating me

 **futa futa night fever**  
no you're overestimating yourself  
it's not too late to turn back enno  
YOU CAN STILL SAVE YOURSELF

 **Ennoshita**  
oh no  
whatever shall I do  
my feelings for Keiji aren't enough anymore to keep this going  
but if I leave I will walk a path of sorrow  
I-I don't know what to do

 **futa futa night fever**  
I'm sorry  
you'll have to resign yourself to this life  
marry a man you do not love  
all to keep yourself safe  
alas  
the tragedy

 **Ennoshita**  
woe is me  
surrender I shall  
and thus, my world will turn to ash

 **Yahaba**  
Ennoshita ...  
Don't you actually hate Futakuchi?

 **Ennoshita**  
don't be silly I don't hate him  
I just find him really really really really really annoying

 **futa futa night fever**  
uh  
thanks?

 **Ennoshita**  
you're welcome

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Miyagi keeps confusing me in newfound ways.  
futa futa night fever  
uh oh

 **Ennoshita**  
Keiji  
I

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Don't bother  
I've been reading this entire thing

 **Ennoshita**  
what  
weren't you gone

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
I lied  
I just wanted to see your reaction.

 **Yahaba**  
Ha.

 **futa futa night fever**  
yknow what enno? forget what I said and dump his ass

 **Ennoshita**  
Keiji  
how could you betray me like this  
I thought we had something special ´д` ;

 **futa futa night fever**  
damn  
he's bringing out the kaomoji  
it's getting serious

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
If your love for me is this fragile, was it ever truly love?  
Or a bond born out of necessity?

 **Ennoshita**  
I mean  
you were the one who asked

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
(Play along, Chikara)

 **Yahaba**  
Is this what people feel when they watch soap operas?

 **futa futa night fever**  
idk about you but I'm crying

 **Ennoshita**  
if you say that ... perhaps you're right  
perhaps it was never meant to be

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
If that is how you really feel, there's no need to prolong this  
Make it quick and painless

 **Ennoshita**  
uh hold on real quick  
how does this work

 **Yahaba**  
?

 **Ennoshita**  
I mean  
pretend breaking up a pretend relationship  
does that end the pretend relationship?  
or does the fact that it's a pretend break-up cancel out the actual break-up?  
how many layers of pretending are we on

 **futa futa night fever**  
well  
uh  
you lost me

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
No idea.

 **Yahaba**  
Fuck if I know.

 **Ennoshita**  
damn it  
I'm confused now  
let's just make up and call it a day

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Okay

 **futa futa night fever**  
man I wish actual relationships were this painless

 **Yahaba**  
They might be.  
You'd never know.

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Ouch

 **Ennoshita**  
nice kill

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
guys i think im in love

 **Yahaba**  
Not now Terushima, I have to roast Futakuchi.

 **futa futa night fever**  
BRO IN LOVE WITH WHO

 **Ennoshita**  
probably Miya

 **Yahaba**  
See? You destroyed my opportunity. Thanks for nothing.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
no  
i mean yes

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Please tell me it's not what I think it is

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
i know i called samu the hotter twin but

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Oh dear god.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
i just met atsumu

 **Ennoshita**  
I'm assuming Samu is our Miya?

 **futa futa night fever**  
dude  
what

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
i think were soulmates

 **Yahaba**  
Where is our Miya anyway? He's still offline apparently.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
i just felt this connection yknow

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Probably in a corner somewhere reevaluating his life choices

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
IS NOBODY LISTENING TO ME

 **Ennoshita**  
no

 **futa futa night fever**  
teru my guy  
you can't just do that  
niya is the better choice

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Knowing Terushima he just thought he was good-looking and he's used to Osamu now, so meeting Atsumu is a novelty and therefore more exciting.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
NO  
THATS NOT IT  
i mean yea hes hot  
BUT LIKE

 **Yahaba**  
Un-fucking-believable.

 **futa futa night fever**  
you shut up mr. I'm in love with my captain but won't do anything about it  
at least teru's making an effort

 **Yahaba**  
...  
Again, thin fucking ice.

 **futa futa night fever**  
<3

 **Ennoshita**  
of all the things I wouldn't have expected though

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Rule 3 always applies Chikara

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
uuuuh what was rule 3 again

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Always expect the worst.  
We should really write these down somewhere

 **Ennoshita**  
chat description?

 **Yahaba**  
This thing has chat descriptions?

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
ANYWAY  
DO U RLY NOT CARE ABOUT ME

 **futa futa night fever**  
I care

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
thank u friend

 **futa futa night fever**  
<3

 **Ennoshita**  
it's disgusting how much love you have to give

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
i have a lot of love to give too  
to atsumu

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
No.  
Please, just  
For the love of god  
Let's not

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
ITS TRUE LOVE

 **Yahaba**  
You've known him for less than a day.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
BUT I FELT IT IN MY HEART

 **futa futa night fever**  
no it's a trap  
maybe he's some evil creature  
feasting on the souls of those who fall for him

 **Ennoshita**  
you're so eloquent today

 **futa futa night fever**  
thanks I try

 **Ennoshita**  
that wasn't a compliment

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
no hes wonderful

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
When I met him at nationals, he seemed like a complete jerk  
Don't do that to yourself

 **Ennoshita**  
how bad can he be  
he has our Miya to keep him in check

 **Yahaba**  
Are you gonna call him that forever?  
Just say Osamu.

 **Ennoshita**  
no he's our Miya

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
he is

 **futa futa night fever**  
can you ever decide on anything  
you can have miya  
niya is ours now

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
what if i wanna have both miyas

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
I thought you wanted Atsumu

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
I DO  
samu is my friend and tsumu my husband

 **Ennoshita**  
don't you have to ask him first

 **Yahaba**  
I wouldn't wanna be friends with my twin brother's husband. That just sounds like the setup to a romcom.

 **Ennoshita**  
!!! good idea

 **Yahaba**  
NO.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
wheres shirab  
shirab would be on my side

 **Ennoshita**  
Shirabu would kill you for being stupid

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
no shirab is my fellow guy with a crush on a power serving setter

 **futa futa night fever**  
yeah but he won't admit that  
which means you're even more dead if you bring it up

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Surprisingly, Futakuchi makes a good point

 **futa futa night fever**  
sURPRISINGLY??  
I only make good points  
name one time I made a bad point

 **Yahaba**  
Do you want a list?  
If so, the one in chronological or the one in alphabetical order?

 **Ennoshita**  
oooh can I have that list

 **futa futa night fever**  
you are all TERRIBLE and I HATE you

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
FINE  
i dont need shirab  
i know what i feel  
I KNOW ITS TRUE LOVE

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Genuine question, Terushima.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
yea?

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Do you honestly believe any of us are even physically capable of taking you seriously right now?

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
HOW RUDE  
DONT UNDERMINE MY FEELINGS KAASH

 **Yahaba**  
...  
Well, do you?

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
uuuuh not rly  
im being serious tho

 **Ennoshita**  
wait what

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
i know it sounds dumb but  
i got a crush

 **futa futa night fever**  
when you say that  
suddenly  
I believe you

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
yay!!!!

 **Ennoshita**  
I read that as "gay!!!!"

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Well, you're not wrong

 **Yahaba**  
This is so bizarre.  
I don't know what to think anymore.

 **futa futa night fever**  
we're rooting for teru now  
that includes you

 **Ennoshita**  
I'm rooting for our Miya actually  
he saw him first

 **futa futa night fever**  
shit  
he /is/ part of the squad  
I'd feel bad for him  
teru what have you done

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Since when does Osamu want anything from Terushima?

 **Ennoshita**  
he does  
I can feel it in my heart

 **Yahaba**  
I wouldn't trust you with romance.

 **futa futa night fever**  
again  
don't wanna hear that from you of all people

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
no samu is just a friend

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Then you can surely tell us where your friend is right now

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
still in the bathroom i guess??  
he left and locked himself in when i mentioned i like tsumu now

 **Yahaba**  
...

 **Ennoshita**  
oh dear  
well

 **futa futa night fever**  
the question is now  
is that because he's jealous  
or because he feels betrayed

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
I mean, they've only known each other for two days  
So I'd say it's the latter

 **futa futa night fever**  
maybe he's jealous of teru

 **Yahaba**  
Uhm. What.

 **futa futa night fever**  
like he's gonna steal his twin brother away right  
that's gotta hurt

 **Yahaba**  
Oh thank fuck  
That's how you meant that. I was expecting the worst.

 **Ennoshita**  
you just followed rule 3

 **futa futa night fever**  
excuse you  
what do you even think of me yahab

 **Yahaba**  
The absolute worst.

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
I can't blame him for that.

 **futa futa night fever**  
fair

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
BUT BUT BUT  
what if i just marry both

 **Ennoshita**  
didn't you say you only love Atsumu

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
ya but  
fwb? pretend marriage? for tax reasons

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
First of all, poly marriage is not legal in Japan  
Second, neither is gay marriage, so that's off the table anyway

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
all i gotta do is move away right??  
always wanted to live in america

 **Ennoshita**  
that  
isn't wrong  
you could do that  
poly marriage would still be illegal though  
damn I didn't think of this  
Keiji let's move away and get married

 **futa futa night fever**  
weren't you two about to break up not long ago

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Times change, Futakuchi.  
I have no objections

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
Y IS UR LOVE LIFE BETTER THAN MINE  
IM ACTUALLY TRYING

 **Yahaba**  
Maybe you shouldn't be trying.  
Maybe that's the secret.

 **futa futa night fever**  
unlikely  
otherwise you and oikawa would be together already

 **Yahaba**  
True ...  
Then again, I'm trying very hard not to try.

 **Ennoshita**  
I will never understand your relationship

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Or lack thereof

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
ANYWAY  
WHAT SHOULD I DO

 **futa futa night fever**  
stop trying  
same goes for shirab actually

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Is he trying?

 **Ennoshita**  
he's mostly denying  
OH THAT RHYMED

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
I'm proud of you

 **Ennoshita**  
hold on Keiji  
if we're getting married

 **Yahaba**  
Which you're not.

 **futa futa night fever**  
yes they are  
I guess

 **Akaashi Keiji**  
Oh good point

 _Akaashi Keiji_ changed their name to _Ennoshita Keiji_

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
IM SO HAPPY FOR U  
but i still kinda gotta get samu out if the bathroom  
and confess to tsumu

 **Yahaba**  
Don't confess to a person you don't know?? Life isn't a Disney movie.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I'm with Yahaba  
Please don't do anything rash.

 **futa futa night fever**  
he said  
to terushima yuuji  
go for it my guy  
but be nice to niya about it  
the squad is more important than love

 **Ennoshita**  
man good thing I'm aroace  
romance is such a bother  
Keiji I'm glad we have each other

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
so what should i do???????

 **Yahaba**  
Talk to him like a normal person.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
What he said  
Make sure you get along before anything else.  
That should be common sense

 **Yahaba**  
Keep in mind that you'll leave Hyougou soon, so get his phone number or something.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
And if he mistreats you in any way, don't just sit back and take it

 **futa futa night fever**  
serenade him with a playlist of backstreet boys songs

 **Ennoshita**  
don't do that

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
ok ok ik ur right  
im gonna marry this man tho  
maybe not today but someday

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
That's the spirit. I guess.

 **no**  
why are there two Ennoshitas now  
wtf did you do while I was gone

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
SHIRAB MY PARTNER IN SUFFERING  
IM IN LOVE

 **no**  
what

 **futa futa night fever**  
teru has a crush on the other miya and now he's getting love advice from the two least qualified people

 **Ennoshita**  
two?

 **futa futa night fever**  
yahab and akaashi

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Hold on, I can see Yahaba but why me?

 **futa futa night fever**  
you're fake engaged to an aroace guy because you didn't want people to hit on you

 **Ennoshita**  
excuse me  
it's a HAPPY fake engagement  
what do you have to show for yourself

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
tru  
u kinda suck at romance too

 **futa futa night fever**  
I DON'T

 **Yahaba**  
Yes you do.

 **no**  
I have no clue what's going on here and I don't really want to know  
you guys are all a fucking disaster

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
He's not wrong

 **futa futa night fever**  
when will niya come back  
I miss niya  
niya would be on my side

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
im workin on it  
his phone is on the table  
i could pretend to be him to cheer u up?

 **futa futa night fever**  
bro

 **no**  
ugh

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Where were you actually, Shirabu  
You kind of bailed after I mentioned that senpai of yours

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
awwww hes being tsun about him again  
fuck whats samus code

 **Ennoshita**  
try "atsumu sucks"

 **no**  
that had nothing to do with Semi and you're all fucking annoying  
I had practice

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
On a Sunday?

 **no**  
what about it

 **futa futa night fever**  
sheesh shiratorizawa's something else

 **Ennoshita**  
could have at least said goodbye

 **no**  
implying I care about you

 **niya**  
U DO I WAS THERE  
thanks enno!!!!

 **no**  
lies

 **futa futa night fever**  
that worked??

 **Ennoshita**  
trust me I have a brother  
and no Shirabu you can't talk yourself out of this one  
I have the chatlog

 **futa futa night fever**  
and thanks to who

 **Ennoshita**  
don't remember

 **futa futa night fever**  
ENNO

 **no**  
being polite doesn't mean I care

 **niya**  
kinda does  
ur a lot less mean irl

 **Yahaba**  
True, he's the quiet kind of prick. Pretty sure chat-Shiraboo is the real one though.

 **futa futa night fever**  
don't call him that  
that just makes me think of a ghost  
he's not dead yet

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Yet

 **no**  
I just don't wanna deal with any of you  
I never asked for this  
the only reason I'm still here is because I can't leave

 **Ennoshita**  
and this, ladies and gentlemen, is what we call a defense mechanism

 **no**  
what  
no

 **niya**  
hey shirab  
unrelated question but  
whos ur fav aqours girl

 **futa futa night fever**  
oooo  
say yohane

 **Ennoshita**  
Yoshiko

 **futa futa night fever**  
YOHANE!!!!!!!!!

 **Ennoshita**  
her name is Yoshiko

 **no**  
idc about Aqours

 **futa futa night fever**  
IT'S YOHANE

 **no**  
if I have to pick, Kanan I guess

 **niya**  
awww man i was hoping for dia

 **Ennoshita**  
oh I get it  
Shirabuu buu desu wa  
(and it's Yoshiko)

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
ENNO GETS ME  
ILY ENNO

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
He's taken

 **futa futa night fever**  
she's yohane you heathen

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Go back to Atsumu

 **Ennoshita**  
stop pretending she's something she's not

 **Yahaba**  
Speaking of which, where is Atsumu?  
Not in the same room as you, right?

 **futa futa night fever**  
she wants to be called yohane what kinda person doesn't respect her wishes

 **niya**  
nah hes in his room  
im in samus  
and samus still in the bathroom

 **Ennoshita**  
Yohane is an unhealthy coping mechanism, she's Yoshiko

 **futa futa night fever**  
it's none of that????? she literally had a whole episode on accepting that weird part of herself

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I'm so confused

 **Yahaba**  
Watch Love Live.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I won't get around it will I

 **niya**  
OOOO LETS ALL WATCH IT TOGETHER  
SCREENSHARE N SHIT

 **no**  
and listen to your stupid comments on it? forget it  
besides I don't have time

 **futa futa night fever**  
lemme guess  
practice  
anyway I rest my case her name is yohane and everyone else is wrong

 **Ennoshita**  
why is she adressed as Yoshiko in all promo material and ingame stuff then

 **futa futa night fever**  
because they use full names duh  
yahab back me up

 **Yahaba**  
I call her Yoshiko actually.

 **futa futa night fever**  
YAHAB

 **niya**  
#teamyohane  
im gonna ask atsumu about it!!!

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Oh no  
We gave him a conversation starter.

 **Yahaba**  
Better than him confessing on the spot.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I guess

 **Yahaba**  
Shirabu, not that your opinion matters but just for my peace of mind ...

 **no**  
Yoshiko

 **Yahaba**  
Okay, I'm joining Team Yohane.

 **futa futa night fever**  
good  
akaashi

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I don't even know who this Yohane/Yoshiko person is

 **futa futa night fever**  
only best girl in this entire world

 **no**  
lmao as if

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I'm with Chikara out of principle I suppose. So, Yoshiko.

 **Ennoshita**  
3-3

 **futa futa night fever**  
4-3 for yohane  
niya's definitely with us

 **Ennoshita**  
don't just decide that what the hell

 **futa futa night fever**  
I do what I want  
we'll know anyway once teru gets him out of the bathroom

 **Yahaba**  
If he ever does.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I mean, Miya will come out eventually

 **futa futa night fever**  
good for him

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Not like that  
I am looking forward to hearing his reaction though

 **Ennoshita**  
he must feel so betrayed  
I know I sure would

 **futa futa night fever**  
imagine tho  
a guy travels across the country just to meet you  
and falls in love with your twin brother

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Who's also an asshole

 **no**  
yeah  
we played them at InHigh  
even Tendou hates him

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I never had to play them thankfully, but they did beat Kiryuu, who beat us  
So I hate them by association.

 **futa futa night fever**  
man you can be petty too huh

 **Ennoshita**  
the p(r)etty setters club

 **Yahaba**  
Not denying it.

 **no**  
did you just call us pretty

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I suppose so

 **futa futa night fever**  
he's not wrong  
all setters are pretty  
except koganegawa

 **Ennoshita**  
that's just because his hair looks like a bird, if he wore it properly he'd be pretty too

 **futa futa night fever**  
wait you know him??  
why didn't you say so earlier

 **Ennoshita**  
looked him up after you complained about him

 **Yahaba**  
What about Kageyama?

 **Ennoshita**  
you fool  
you absolute buffoon  
have you ever seen him smile

 **Yahaba**  
Yes. It was terrifying.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
No, his actual smile is normal, the one when he's not trying

 **futa futa night fever**  
the true question is:  
can you become a setter without being attractive

 **no**  
no

 **futa futa night fever**  
so you agree semi is attractive too?

 **Yahaba**  
Ha.

 **no**  
yes  
I have eyes  
do you think you've owned me or what

 **futa futa night fever**  
uh I was hoping for it  
dangit

 **Ennoshita**  
pat pat

 **futa futa night fever**  
thank you enno

 **Ennoshita**  
I can't allow anyone but myself to break your spirit  
I want to have full control over it

 **futa futa night fever**  
well that's  
vaguely threatening and strangely reassuring

 **Ennoshita**  
being vaguely threatening and strangely reassuring is my entire thing

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
That's admirable  
I try to do the same thing but it doesn't really work out.

 **Ennoshita**  
that's why you have me

 **Yahaba**  
As long as you two never play against each other ...

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Oh, trust me, if we do I'll destroy him

 **no**  
not like Karasuno's gonna make nationals anyway so no worries

 **Yahaba**  
Right. Because we'll go.

 **no**  
imagine being this delusional

 **futa futa night fever**  
uhm?? we'll go duh  
you guys can't even get a single spike past us

 **Yahaba**  
Literally all of us in Miyagi have beaten you before.

 **futa futa night fever**  
YEAH BUT that was before my time as captain  
and we have kogane now

 **Ennoshita**  
Kogane who sucks

 **futa futa night fever**  
KOGANE WHO IS TALL  
the iron wall is indestructible now just fucking try us bitches

 **Ennoshita**  
implying blocks do anything when our spikes go straight past them  
you forget we have Hinata

 **Yahaba**  
Hinata isn't undefeatable, as you should be well aware.

 **Ennoshita**  
shove it creampuff boy

 **futa futa night fever**  
who are you, shirab??

 **no**  
all of you are pathetic  
Shiratorizawa's the best team in the prefecture, that's just how it is

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I wouldn't say so actually.

 **no**  
what

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
From watching a few matches, I feel like Seijoh is overall better. Shiratorizawa is stronger, sure, but if you used technique and teamplay the way Seijoh did, you really would be unbeatable  
Seijoh is just ill-equipped to dealing with Ushijima-san and your guess blocker. You're both good teams of course, but I feel like Seijoh is objectively better

 **Yahaba**  
HA  
SUCK IT

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Not that being better automatically means winning. It all comes down to how you play in that instance and how well you deal with the artificial pressure of playing someone you've only lost to before  
In the end it depends largely on confidence, too.

 **Yahaba**  
...  
I feel like you just insulted our morale.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I'm just calling things as I saw them. I may be wrong since I'm not directly involved, but that's what I got from watching

 **no**  
Akaashi's right  
who's better is irrelevant  
only the winner advances

 **Ennoshita**  
yup and that's Karasuno

 **futa futa night fever**  
uuuuuuh weird way to spell Datekou

 **Yahaba**  
Seijoh is the best team, you heard him.

 **no**  
I'm pretty sure he said Shiratorizawa's gonna win

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
...  
Why do I even try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somewhere in Hyougo, Miya Osamu has lost his faith in humanity


	6. it's love and appreciation time asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this episode of Teenage Boys Being Dumb: rip Akaashi in particular
> 
> idc what you say I'M MAKING KANOKA PART OF THE NEXT GEN SQUAD. I love her. please appreciate her. right now she's trying hard to be the voice of reason but don't expect her to stay that, she's new after all. also @Furudate don't you dare reveal the actual next Niiyama captain not being her I'm not gonna rewrite this. also the ^-^ in her name was originally a flower emoji but AO3 is an ASSHOLE and won't let me use that without cutting off the entire text so it's a ^-^ now
> 
> yknow, Akaashi/Yahaba is a friendship I consistently forget about but then I write them and remember why I love them so much. they bring out the best/worst in each other. and now they're ... bonding, I suppose? does blackmail count as bonding?
> 
> meanwhile writing this chapter ... kinda made me ship Osaterufutashira. aka The Squad. yes Shirabu is part of it whether he wants it or not.
> 
> college orientation only exists because I wanted Akaashi&Oikawa to meet and the guys to do some captaining. that's all there is to it

**ohana (unleaveable)**

**niya**  
have you ever had someone stab you directly in the heart, over and over again, with a smile on their face as they wish you a good day?  
that's kinda how i feel right now.

 **futa futa night fever**  
NIYA OH NO  
I'M SORRY  
I'm gonna beat teru up once he's back in miyagi

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
u said it was ok samu

 **niya**  
of course i said it was okay  
you would have cried if i hadn't

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
IM SO SORRY

 **niya**  
i trusted you

 **no**  
rule 1

 **futa futa night fever**  
you remember the rules?

 **no**  
what about it

 **niya**  
seriously though i'm not really mad  
just disappointed because i thought you had better taste  
because i'm a good friend and you did show me lilo &stitch i'll give you one piece of advice:  
stay away it's not worth it

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
BUT  
but  
but we had a two hour discussion about love live  
HIS BEST GIRL IS NICO  
WERE MEANT TO BE

 **futa futa night fever**  
shit right what did he say  
yoshiko or yohane

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
yohane!!!!!!!

 **niya**  
of course it's yohane

 **futa futa night fever**  
HA I TOLD YOU SO ENNO  
ENNO CAN YOU HEAR ME

 **no**  
what's the fuss about it anyway  
it's just a name  
idc what you call her  
I just say Yoshiko because it sounds nice

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
shirabuu buu desu wa

 **futa futa night fever**  
you made that joke already bro

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
yohane is an identity  
embrace the yohane

 **no**  
or just call her Yocchan to bypass the issue entirely

 **niya**  
yocchan

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
OH MY GOD  
SHIRAB

 **futa futa night fever**  
that  
is the /cutest/ thing  
I've read all week

 **niya**  
amazing

 **futa futa night fever**  
imagine him saying that with a completely straight face  
in his usual tone  
just  
yocchan

 **no**  
I hate all of you

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
(shirab voice) yocchan  
ILY SHIRAB

 **no**  
go away

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
UR SO CUTE

 **niya**  
is this what they call gap moe

 **futa futa night fever**  
shirab rename yourself to yocchan

 **no**  
desist

 **niya**  
fine then

 _niya_ changed their name to _(shirabu voice) yocchan_

 **futa futa night fever**  
this is gold  
I'm so glad we're friends

 **no**  
we're not

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
YES WE ARE

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
we are  
whether you want it or not

 **no**  
I hate you so much

 **futa futa night fever**  
this squad is now officially the shirabu kenjirou protection squad  
anyone who says yocchan is worth protecting

 **no**  
I don't even say that usually

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
but u do sometimes  
thats cute enough

 _no_ left the conversation

 _YUUJI NO CHANGE_ added no

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
UNLEAVEABLE BITCH

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
resistance is futile

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
u live on srtrzw campus right  
that means i know where u live!!!

 **no**  
oh god no

 **futa futa night fever**  
duuude you're right  
let's do that tomorrow

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
WE WILL FIND U  
AND WE WILL HUG U

 **futa futa night fever**  
it's love and appreciation time asshole

 **no**  
I'm not here tomorrow  
college orientation

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
since when are you a third year

 **no**  
ugh fuck you

 **futa futa night fever**  
right the third years aren't here next week  
finally some peace and quiet  
and you guys will get to do some captaining

 **no**  
don't remind me

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
i thought you were looking forward to that

 **no**  
to being captain, yes  
to Goshiki playing the ace, no

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
goshiki?

 **no**  
1st yr WS  
I'm pretty sure his life goal is to become Ushijima  
but he has none of the patience, class, or groundedness  
he's a great player but so annoying

 **futa futa night fever**  
so like a better koganegawa

 **no**  
you know what's the worst part? all the 3rd yrs and other 2nd yrs love him  
he's like a fucking puppy

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
and you are a cat person

 **no**  
precisely

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
that's understandable

 **futa futa night fever**  
you guys got college orientation too niya?

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
nah that's in two months  
why is yours so early

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
why is urs so late  
oh wait that means hana isnt here

 **futa futa night fever**  
who

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
our manager!!! or mom depending on who you ask  
shes rly pretty and super cool  
when shes not mad at us that is  
she and the 1st yr runa always bring us ice cream in summer

 **futa futa night fever**  
wow  
mai only sits on the bench eating soda pops and laughs at us when we complain

 **no**  
we don't even have a manager  
I guess the guys who don't get to play do managing stuff though

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
same

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
HA WE HAVE TWO  
so does krsn i think??

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
fukurodani too

 **no**  
the Seijoh girls team has two but the boys team none

 **futa futa night fever**  
how do you know that  
I thought you didn't care about seijoh

 **no**  
shove it

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
how tsun of you

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
SPEAKING OF GIRLS TEAMS THO  
who dya thinks gonna make nationals there?? i have a bet going on and need opinions

 **no**  
Niiyama no doubt

 **futa futa night fever**  
that's not even a question  
we had a practice match against them once  
they destroyed us

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
i saw them play at the interhigh they're ridiculous  
tbh shiratorizawa has nothing on them

 **no**  
honestly  
I won't fight you on that

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
aww man im betting on seijoh  
their girls team is rly good too

 **futa futa night fever**  
not as good as niiyama  
they're too powerful  
if we could scout them for our team we would

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
how? they're already in hs

 **futa futa night fever**  
transfer students are a thing niya

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
w/e i still believe in seijoh  
OMG GUYS  
LETS ADD THE NIIYAMA CAPTAIN TO BE

 **futa futa night fever**  
uuuuh who is it  
I only know their next ace

 **no**  
let's not do that  
Terushima would just hit on her

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
EXCUSE U  
I DONT HIT ON U GUYS

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
...

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
I DONT HIT ON U GUYS A LOT  
id maintain a strictly professional relationship

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
professional  
here

 **futa futa night fever**  
do you even have any of those people on your list

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
no BUT  
im sure enno does

 **no**  
we're not adding any girls  
they have their own tournaments  
it'd just get more confusing

 **futa futa night fever**  
but don't you wanna hear their wisdom shirab  
I respect everyone who kicks our ass like they did

 **no**  
I don't

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
shirabu is scared of girls, noted

 **no**  
wtf no

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
shirab is scared of teams that r stronger than srtrzw

 **no**  
not scared

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
thats what happens when u put one team on a pedestal i guess  
BUT HEY SHIRAB  
IF WE GET NIIYAMA  
U CAN GET A PRACTICE MATCH WITH THEM

 **no**  
we don't need that  
we train with college teams on the regular

 **futa futa night fever**  
fucking shiratorizawa  
training with college teams  
you think you're so cool  
hmph

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
you should train with us shirabu  
we could use a challenge

 **no**  
preferable  
you're too far away though

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
not if we combine it with a training camp  
like the fukurodani group does

 **no**  
good point  
I doubt Washijou's gonna allow it but I'll bring it up

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
nice  
i'll do that too

 **futa futa night fever**  
holy shit  
you're actually talking about volleyball  
being productive  
getting shit done  
it's a miracle

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
YO CAN WE JOIN U

 **no**  
we don't need subpar teams  
you'd only drag us down

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
SUBPAR?????  
shirab u wound me

 **no**  
ask again when you're no1 in the prefecture

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
kinda  
sorry teru

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
BETRAYAL  
TREASON  
FUCK U TOO GUYS

 **futa futa night fever**  
let's have our own training camp teru  
us and  
seijoh maybe?

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
!!!!!! GOOD IDEA  
ITS GONNA BE GOOD  
GOTTA ASK YAHABAE  
what about krsn??

 **futa futa night fever**  
fukurodani group  
I'd say we just join them but they're five teams already

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
OH my stop is coming up

 **no**  
wait what time is it

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
uuuh like 1:30am  
shit  
i have to get up at 5

 **futa futa night fever**  
don't you have a clock shirab  
anyway yeah time to go to bed  
gnight everyone  <3

 **no**  
stay away

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
yoo nighty-night

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
fuck  
bye

 

**Conversation: Ennoshita Keiji & Yahaba**

_Ennoshita Keiji_ sent a photo

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Oikawa-san says hello

 **Yahaba**  
WHAT  
HOW  
WHAT

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Short answer, I ran into him in Tokyo  
Long answer, apparently you guys have college orientation this week, he got lost on his way, I helped him out, recognised him, and we talked a bit  
He really does say hello.

 **Yahaba**  
WHAT KIND OF COINCIDENCE  
I knew he wanted to go to tokyo but tokyo is big  
Where is he right now??

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
At college, I would hope.  
Should I have taken more photos

 **Yahaba**  
No its ok oh my god  
Did he say anything about me

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
He said the team is in good hands with you  
He trusts you to do your absolute best this week and next year too  
And that he can't wait to watch all your matches once you're captain

 **Yahaba**  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Oh and he said something about a pancake recipe. I didn't really get that part.  
He's nicer than I thought though, from what I heard I assumed he'd be kind of a jerk

 **Yahaba**  
Only if he doesnt like you  
Which usually he has a good reason for  
Hes an awesome senpai I admire him so much aaaaa  
Everyone says iwaizumi is cooler and like  
Yea hes cool but have you met oikawa

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I'm glad  
If he ends up in Tokyo, I might meet him more often  
I'll get to see him play more too. That'll be interesting

 **Yahaba**  
Akaashi dont you fucking dare fall in love with him

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I wasn't about to  
If you want I can try and talk to him some more and ask him about you?  
I have his number now so

 **Yahaba**  
Ooooh god I dont know if I want that  
I know hes not like  
Into me  
So

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Why would you think that?

 **Yahaba**  
Why would he be  
Compared to literally anyone else he could have

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I don't know, it seemed to me like he enjoys your company  
Of course I hardly know him, but you shouldn't be this negative, I think

 **Yahaba**  
Look  
Thanks for trying to cheer me up  
But its better if I never ever have hope.  
I know he likes me as a kouhai.  
That's gotta be enough.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Yahaba ...  
I'm sorry if I'm intruding or anything, but are you okay?

 **Yahaba**  
Yes, of course. I mean, it hurts, but what can you do.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Not just regarding Oikawa-san  
In general

 **Yahaba**  
Why would I not be?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I don't know, I suppose I'm just seeing things  
Sorry.

 **Yahaba**  
No problem. At least you care.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
But honestly, please try and work on your self-esteem  
Sometimes you sound like Tsukishima

 **Yahaba**  
Who?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Karasuno's 11 with what I'm pretty sure is an inferiority complex  
You wouldn't become captain if you weren't capable, and Oikawa-san wouldn't speak so highly of you if he didn't mean it. Everyone's proud of you.

 **Yahaba**  
Who are you, my mother?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Yes

 **Yahaba**  
I thought that was Ennoshita?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I am Ennoshita now  
Did you forget? We're married

 **Yahaba**  
Fake-engaged.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Married

 **Yahaba**  
But yeah, thanks Akaashi.  
Have you ever had a situation like this?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Not really  
I think

 **Yahaba**  
You think?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Sometimes things are complicated.  
But no matter what, life always goes on

 **Yahaba**  
I guess.  
But I'm curious now ...  
Who's it complicated with?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I should have never said anything, right

 **Yahaba**  
But you did.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Please don't turn me into a second Futakuchi  
You did say something about leaking your receipts

 **Yahaba**  
I wouldn't do that unless you give me a reason to ...

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Forget it

 **Yahaba**  
Pff. Traitor.  
How about an exchange of information?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Not worth it.

 **Yahaba**  
So it's that terrible? Noted.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
It's not

 **Yahaba**  
Why can't you tell me then?  
Let's do yes-no questions.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Let's not, actually

 **Yahaba**  
Is it someone I know?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I'm not saying anything

 **Yahaba**  
So yes.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
No, you don't know them personally

 **Yahaba**  
Alright, then Ennoshita is off the list.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Wait, Chikara? Why would it be Chikara

 **Yahaba**  
He's aro and you have this whole fake relationship thing, it'd be very tragic.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I wouldn't do this sort of thing with someone I actually like romantically  
What do you take me for, a masochist?

 **Yahaba**  
Kinda? You seem like the type who enjoys suffering.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Just because I'm used to it doesn't mean I enjoy it

 **Yahaba**  
Okay fine, someone I don't know ...  
Your captain?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I've said this before, haven't I  
Bokuto-san is like my little brother

 **Yahaba**  
How does that even work?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I have to look out for him constantly and he's kind of a pain, but I love him, am very proud of him, and want to see him succeed  
Like a little brother.  
Honestly I think everyone here feels that way about him

 **Yahaba**  
Are ... Are you sure he's your captain?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Sometimes not  
He's more like ... Our mascot.

 **Yahaba**  
Fair enough.  
So, not your captain or anyone here.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Like I said, you don't know him

 **Yahaba**  
So, a guy.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Damn it

 **Yahaba**  
Let's see ...  
Who's in the Fukurodani group again?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
That's absolutely irrelevant to you

 **Yahaba**  
That's what I'd say if I wanted to steer the conversation away from someone in the Fukurodani group.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I'll just say no to everything from now on and you'll never know

 **Yahaba**  
You could also leave.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Why give me that idea?

 **Yahaba**  
I know you won't.  
If I know anything about crushes, it's that we secretly all want to talk about them.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
It's not a crush  
I think

 **Yahaba**  
Okay, if I won't learn who it is, describe the situation.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
This feels dangerous

 **Yahaba**  
It's not!

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
It is, isn't it  
I'd rather talk to Chikara instead

 **Yahaba**  
Why not your captain? He's supposed to be there for the team, right?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Because Bokuto-san couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. Plus he's way too involved

 **Yahaba**  
Is he now?  
Interesting.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Oh no

 **Yahaba**  
Sooo he's involved? Does he have a boyfriend?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Not that I know of

 **Yahaba**  
This already makes for great blackmail material, you know.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Ugh

 **Yahaba**  
Might as well tell me the rest.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Congratulations, Yahaba  
Not many people can play me like this  
Who taught you?

 **Yahaba**  
Oikawa, of course.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Of course  
Fine, that means I won't trust either of you

 **Yahaba**  
So is my prize the full story?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I actually hate you

 **Yahaba**  
Most people do.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Seriously, are you okay?

 **Yahaba**  
It was a joke!

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Alright, fine  
But you owe me.

 **Yahaba**  
Noted.  
Now ...

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Imagine your best friend  
Imagine them making friends with someone else, and every time they're together is like an attack on your patience. You don't want to know how many times I've had to endure the same conversation about cat cafés  
They're harmless enough, they just happen to bring out the most obnoxious parts of each other, and your best friend seems to have more fun with the new person than with you  
So of course you don't like them. In fact, they're the worst. You don't want anything to do with them.  
Now imagine you were forced to spend time with that person. Because all three of you were going to study together but your best friend cancelled (even though he was the one who actually needed it), but you're already there so you might as well get your work done.  
And it turns out that the new person is actually pretty alright. So you hang out more, preferably without your best friend because, again, they turn each other obnoxious  
You still don't like them, per se, they're still annoying and demanding your best friend's attention whenever the two are together, but you've been spending more time together and it's nice  
And then, lastly, it's been feeling a bit strange recently whenever you two are alone, and you're thinking of them all the time but you don't. Actually. Like them  
Or maybe you do  
Who knows at this point

 **Yahaba**  
Wow, that's.  
Pretty standard.  
Why were you embarrassed again?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I'm confused, not embarrassed  
It's a hassle to think about him but it's worse not to  
And since he's from another school I'm running out of excuses to casually talk to him and assess the situation

 **Yahaba**  
I'm learning a lot about you from this conversation, you know.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I think the worst part about this entire thing is Bokuto-san  
I'd believe him if he told me he had feelings for that person  
And if that's the case, what am I supposed to do?  
I can't betray my best friend

 **Yahaba**  
You could.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
You're heartless

 **Yahaba**  
So, what's mystery crush's name?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I've already said way too much

 **Yahaba**  
A friend of Bokuto's ... From another team in the Fukurodani group ...

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I doubt you know him

 **Yahaba**  
What harm is there in telling me then?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I don't know  
But I don't trust you

 **Yahaba**  
Karasuno's in the group but I know them. There's ... Shinzen, right?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Us, Karasuno, Shinzen, Ubugawa, Nekoma

 **Yahaba**  
Oh, the team where the yelly guy came from? Durarara or what?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Yamamoto Taketora, yes. Still not sure who's going to be their captain though

 **Yahaba**  
Maybe they won't have a captain at all. Or maybe their current one is repeating.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Kuroo-san? No way, he's a straight A student

 **Yahaba**  
Is he?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Yes, it's actually ridiculous  
He looks like a complete idiot, but whenever we study together he understands everything really quickly. Heck, I doubt he even needs to study  
Kind of like Terushima? If his report card story is to be believed.

 **Yahaba**  
You study together?  
Interesting.  
You just said something about studying with your quasi-crush.  
It checks out, huh? Him being friends with your captain too.  
I wonder ...

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
...  
I don't say this a lot, so take it to heart:  
Fuck you.

 **Yahaba**  
(*´∀｀*)

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
A kaomoji? Really?

 **Yahaba**  
That's how Oikawa would do it.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I hate both of you  
I wish I'd never talked to him  
Then we wouldn't be having this conversation

 **Yahaba**  
But doesn't it feel freeing?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
A little bit, admittedly  
The only other person who knows is Shirofuku-san

 **Yahaba**  
?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
One of our managers

 **Yahaba**  
Man I wish we had a manager ...  
If you have several, send one over.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Forget it

 **Yahaba**  
Send one over or I'm telling this Kuroo person.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
That's not how any of this works  
Isn't Oikawa-san popular with girls? Just have him ask

 **Yahaba**  
We need someone who actually gets shit done.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I suppose  
Speaking of which, I actually have to leave, Shirofuku-san needs help with an art project

 **Yahaba**  
Alright, I already heard what I needed to!

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I could say so many things right now  
All of them would make a child cry  
Goodbye.

 **Yahaba**  
Ha, bye!

 

**ohana (unleaveable)**

**YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
YAHABAE  
yahabae r u here  
yaaaaahaaaaaabaaaaaaa  
e

 **Yahaba**  
What?

 **futa futa night fever**  
yo nice  
join our training camp

 **Yahaba**  
Your what?

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
YES  
futa n i are doing a training camp  
johzenji, datekou, seijoh

 **Yahaba**  
Don't phrase it like we've already said yes.

 **futa futa night fever**  
you'll say yes tho right?

 **Yahaba**  
That's not my call to make.  
I could bring it up with the coaches? I'm sure they'd be fine with it.

 **futa futa night fever**  
yuss  
alright  
anyone else wanna join

 **Ennoshita**  
I'm sorry, we have better teams to practice with  
so does Keiji

 **futa futa night fever**  
fuck you too guys

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
nobody?? k fine  
maybe we can get like  
wakunan

 **Yahaba**  
Wakunan would be cool, actually.

 **futa futa night fever**  
let's get wakunan for this chat

 **Ennoshita**  
do they even have second years?

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
BTW ENNO  
u got the next niiyama captain??

 **Ennoshita**  
uh I have their ace  
is it her?

 **futa futa night fever**  
idk  
ask her

 **Ennoshita**  
she's childhood friends with Tanaka apparently  
not sure Tanaka knows I know her though  
yeah I'm gonna ask her

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
but you'll make shirabu scared

 **Yahaba**  
Yocchan??  
Also good.

 **futa futa night fever**  
he'll get used to it

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
shirab needs to broaden his horizons  
hes not here so he cant complain  
everyone else in favour???

 **Yahaba**  
Would you care if we said no?

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
absolutely not i just wanna show shirab its gonna be fine  
what bout kaash

 **Yahaba**  
He's fine with it.  
If he wasn't, I'd convince him.

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
that's oddly confident from you  
what are you holding over him

 **Yahaba**  
Nothing, nothing. :3c

 **futa futa night fever**  
did you just :3c us

 _Ennoshita_ added _Kanoka ^-^_

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
YOOOOOOO  
HELLO  
WELCOME  
WHO R U

 **Ennoshita**  
be nice to her or else

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
um hello!!  
Ennoshita said this was a chat for next year's captains?

 **futa futa night fever**  
it is

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
oh hello Futakuchi  
hi everyone!  
I'm Amanai Kanoka from Niiyama Jyoushi  
nice to meet you!

 **Ennoshita**  
you know Futakuchi?

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
we talked once or twice at tournaments, yes  
I don't know anyone else here though

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
i'm miya osamu from inarizaki  
no is shirabu kenjirou from shiratorizawa  
ennoshita keiji is akaashi keiji from fukurodani  
the rest of you can introduce yourselves

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
HI IM TERUSHIMA YUUJI  
captain of johzenji and ur new friend

 **Yahaba**  
Don't be creepy. She's too good for all of us.

 **futa futa night fever**  
I'm surprised you're not hitting on her yahab  
anyway amanai this sad sap is yahaba shigeru from seijoh

 **Yahaba**  
Sad sap??  
And why would I hit on her in text form??

 **Ennoshita**  
are you implying you would if this was a face to face conversation

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
I'm a little bit confused but I hope I can help you with volleyball things!

 **futa futa night fever**  
we don't talk about volleyball things  
not usually anyway

 **Ennoshita**  
yeah this is more of a  
building connections thing

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
if that's what you wanna call it

 **futa futa night fever**  
oh btw amanai  
you know love live?

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
ah okay  
yes, why?

 **futa futa night fever**  
yohane or yoshiko

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
I prefer to say Yohane

 **futa futa night fever**  
HA LOOK AT THAT ENNO  
SEE YOUR NUMBERS DWINDLE

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
that or Yocchan

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
ull get along with shirab then  
btw we still gotta make kaash watch it

 **Ennoshita**  
just because you all are wrong doesn't mean Yoshiko isn't still the correct answer  
I'm for Keiji watching it though

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
um, quick question  
is Akaashi your boyfriend? since his display name is Ennoshita Keiji

 **Ennoshita**  
yes

 **Yahaba**  
No.  
Trust me.

 **Ennoshita**  
just because it's fake doesn't mean it's not real

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
what

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
kanoka do u have a bf

 **futa futa night fever**  
woop there it is

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
aa no  
there is someone I'm interested in but we're not together haha

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
dangit  
getting over them anytime soon?

 **Ennoshita**  
Terushima  
I invoke rule 2 and tell you to stop this immediately

 **futa futa night fever**  
what was rule 2 again

 **Yahaba**  
Listen to Ennoshita/Akaashi.

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
there's rules? :o

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
RULE 1! dont trust anyone  
RULE 2! listen to the ennoshitas

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
the ennoshitas

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
RULE 3! always expect the worst  
RULE 4! have fun!!!

 **Ennoshita**  
you know  
they've been awfully convenient and accurate so far  
wouldn't have guessed it

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
I like Rule 4  
has it been fun so far?

 **Yahaba**  
Depends on who you ask.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
oh btw

 _YUUJI NO CHANGE_ changed the conversation icon

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
we didnt have any icon so i made one!!

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
ah great  
what is it

 **Ennoshita**  
it looks like a volleyball but  
why does it have a face

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
it looks happy  
I like it ^-^

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
i did not get yelled at by coach for drawing on a ball with sharpie to get a 'what is it'  
thank u kanoka ilu

 **Ennoshita**  
don't say that to her you creep

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
I SAY IT TO U GUYS ALL THE TIME  
ITS JUST A FRIEND THING  
im pan so wheres the difference???

 **Ennoshita**  
it's because it's Amanai  
she's too good for your tomfoolery

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
I don't mind it actually  
I'm glad you're looking out for me but I don't need to be protected

 **futa futa night fever**  
shut down

 **Yahaba**  
Any of the Niiyama girls could probably kick more ass than all of us combined.  
Plus don't you read the magazines? She's a powerhouse ace.

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
ace to be but yes  
it's a bit strange to get interviewed all the time but I hope I don't seem weak or fragile

 **futa futa night fever**  
omg ew

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
BRO WTF HOW DARE U

 **futa futa night fever**  
NOT AT AMANAI  
I just had to walk through a small tunnel and in the middle there was a couple just  
sitting there making out n drinking alcohol  
like

 **Ennoshita**  
what  
it's 4pm

 **futa futa night fever**  
EXACTLY  
also yes there's not usually many people here but it's still?? in public????

 **Yahaba**  
Jealous?

 **futa futa night fever**  
if I ever become that kinda guy you have my explicit permission to kill me on sight

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
what kind of neighbourhood do you live in

 **futa futa night fever**  
a perfectly normal one  
just not very populated

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
by the Inukawa river, right?

 **futa futa night fever**  
yeah  
peaceful place usually

 **Yahaba**  
Hold on, Inukawa? That's near where I live.

 **futa futa night fever**  
it is  
didn't you know? we're like 5 minutes away from each other

 **Yahaba**  
What?

 **Ennoshita**  
weren't you two friends

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
one time I made a friend online and it took us two years to figure out that we live in the same town

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
unbelievable  
maybe i'm just too used to my worst enemy living in the same house as me

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
y dont u get along  
itd be so much better

 **Ennoshita**  
judging from what our Miya has said I'm pretty sure they do  
in that sibling kind of way you know

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
I WOULDNT SAY A BAD WORD ABOUT MY SIS

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
how old is she

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
6

 **Ennoshita**  
figures

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
yea makes sense  
amanai do you have siblings

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
an older brother, but he doesn't live with us anymore  
we get along!

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
ur the only wise one here kanoka

 **futa futa night fever**  
it's kinda cool having amanai here  
we don't usually talk to the girls teams  
you got any more?

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
I'm not really close with any of them to be honest  
since we focus on our own training more than anything ...

 **Ennoshita**  
I'd add the Karasuno girls team but they already have enough to deal with  
Yahaba

 **Yahaba**  
No.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
what y

 **Yahaba**  
No.  
You know our rivalry with Shiratorizawa?

 **futa futa night fever**  
who doesn't

 **Yahaba**  
Imagine that, but more intense and fought out every day in the hallways.  
I will delete my account if you add any of them.

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
good riddance is what shirabu would say if he was here

 **Ennoshita**  
what's going on at Seijoh?

 **Yahaba**  
I'm not sure where it originated, but the girls team pretty much gets everything the boys team doesn't.  
Gym reservations, two managers, priority for the bus, excused absence, you name it.  
They've beaten us many times but purely in terms of tournaments we're doing better than them so why??

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
that's just unfair :(  
have you spoken to the principal about it?

 **Yahaba**  
She's the one who's doing it in the first place. No chance.  
Pretty sure she just hates us.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
BRO I WILL FIGHT HER  
SHE CANT DO THAT

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
first shiratori's coach, now this  
will you fight everyone

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
everyone who mistreats my friends?? YEA  
DUH

 **no**  
what kind of ugly ass group icon is that

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
SHIRAB

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
don't say that!

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
it k kanoka this is how he shows his love

 **no**  
shrivel up and die

 **futa futa night fever**  
we love you too shirab

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
what a ray of sunshine

 **no**  
that's still your name? change it

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
but i love this name

 **no**  
also who's Kanoka

 **Ennoshita**  
Niiyama's next captain  
treat her well or else

 **no**  
you really did it

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
just to spite u  
jk  <3

 **no**  
I still insist we don't need people we'll never play against

 **Ennoshita**  
by that logic this should either be Miyagi only or just the most likely nationals candidates  
so me, Keiji, our Miya

 **Yahaba**  
Excuse you.

 **no**  
implying you can beat us

 **Ennoshita**  
it's true  
live with it

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
you don't need to fight  
the better team will win, right?

 **no**  
exactly  
so us

 **Ennoshita**  
how many times are we going to have this conversation until you realise you're wrong?

 **no**  
you lost to Seijoh wtf do you have to show for yourselves

 **Yahaba**  
What are you implying?

 **no**  
I'm not implying anything  
you lose to us regularly  
Karasuno lost to you  
what does that say about Karasuno

 **futa futa night fever**  
I mean they did beat us  
not that it mATTERS  
CAUSE WE'RE GONNA WIN THIS TIME  
WE HAVE KOGANEGAWA

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
ah so that's only a good thing when it's convenient for you

 **futa futa night fever**  
niYA

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
were the ones who r gonna stay on the court the longest  
losing to any of u would mean having to quit for the year and we cant have that

 **Yahaba**  
We beat you too, you can't talk.

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
is it always like this here?

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
usually

 **Ennoshita**  
I mean you can go and believe you'll win all you want  
that won't change the outcome  
which is Karasuno winning

 **no**  
your baseless confidence will be your downfall

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
who are you, ushiwaka?

 **Yahaba**  
He wishes.

 **futa futa night fever**  
he's a setter tho  
at least your idol/crush plays the same position as you

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
wait what position does that pinch server guy play again

 **no**  
setter  
why

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
that means 2/3 setters in this chat have a crush on another setter

 **no**  
HOW MANY TIMES  
DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU

 **futa futa night fever**  
ah the capslock  
you're on to something

 **no**  
why are you so obsessed with that???  
why does it matter to you

 **Ennoshita**  
gossip is fun

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
wait, are we talking about Semi Eita? Shiratorizawa's pinch server  & former main setter?

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
yup

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
we went to the same junior high! our teams practiced together a bunch  
we still text sometimes  
I consider him a friend

 **futa futa night fever**  
oooooooh  
convenient

 **no**  
please no  
don't drag Semi into this  
he's already bothering me enough in practice

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
I kind of understand now where they're coming from  
he's just trying to help you, Shirabu

 **no**  
I don't need his help  
I kicked him off the starting line-up all by myself

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
at least try to be nice to him

 **no**  
I'm always polite to the third years

 **Yahaba**  
By that you mean stone cold.

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
seemingly so, yes  
in his own words, "it's like talking to a brick wall that doesn't want to listen"

 **no**  
good  
because I don't want to listen  
where did this whole thing even come from  
it's not like we're friendly with each other

 **Ennoshita**  
Kawanishi Taichi

 **no**  
what

 **Ennoshita**  
it came from Kawanishi Taichi  
he said you had a crush you were denying to yourself and things just kind of went from there

 **no**  
TAICHI  
I WILL KILL HIM

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
I still think you should try and get along with Semi-san  
maybe you two could be friends if nothing else

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
he's too tsun for that

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
ya itd require making an effort

 **futa futa night fever**  
shirab making friends? doubtful  
he couldn't even if he tried

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
isn't that a bit harsh?

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
we're just saying it how it is  
the only reason he has anyone is other people trying their best  
left on his own he'd just be lonely

 **no**  
you know what? fuck you all  
I can make friends just fine, thank you  
in fact I'm going to make plans with Semi right. now.  
bye

 _no_ is now offline

 **futa futa night fever**  
wow  
I can't believe that worked

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
its like i said futa  
u gotta know ur opponents weak point

 **Yahaba**  
That was planned?

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
of course  
shirabu's greatest weakness is being a stubborn little bitch  
by making him mad we're doing him a favour

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
hey dont call shirab a lil bitch  
hes trying he just has no idea how to do anything  
which is why!!!!!

 **futa futa night fever**  
we gotta help him out

 **Ennoshita**  
for being the idiots of this group you do sometimes have good ideas

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
I have a feeling this chat is going to be very interesting  
thank you for inviting me, Ennoshita!

 **Ennoshita**  
the honour's all mine

 **futa futa night fever**  
btw all this talk of shirab reminded me  
yahab

 **Yahaba**  
?

 **futa futa night fever**  
that whole thing in the beginning where you were called yahabae  
even tho you so clearly hate being called that  
why was that your name in the first place  
same for shirab that's not a thing he'd ever do

 **Yahaba**  
Uh, Watari set it up when I wasn't looking. I think? It was just suddenly my name.  
I never thought to change it until you pointed it out.  
I'm guessing Shirabu had a similar situation?  
But what do I know about how Shirabu's mind works.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
similarly to urs id guess

 **Ennoshita**  
Watari never struck me as the kind of person to do that

 **Yahaba**  
Oh, you don't know him.  
One time he thought it was funny to switch my jersey out with the inverse on at a practice match, forcing me to play libero.  
Or that time he secretly recorded one of Oikawa's motivational speeches and sold copies to the girls for an inflated price.

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
that sounds like suna  
pretty sure he pulled the recording thing with kita more than once  
oh kita's our captain and suna my classmate

 **Yahaba**  
Nobody's really mad at him for it, he already has to deal with so much we just let him. He wouldn't go out of his way to hurt us or anything.

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
we had a senpai like that last year  
but she was actually pretty mean sometimes

 **Ennoshita**  
man I'm glad we don't have anyone like that  
except Suga I guess but he pulls all his shit on the third years not us

 **futa futa night fever**  
we don't either

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
actually I'm pretty sure that person is you, Futakuchi

 **futa futa night fever**  
WHAT  
RUDE

 **Yahaba**  
She has a point.  
Weren't you proud of being the biggest pain for your senpai?

 **futa futa night fever**  
that's all in the past  
I'm captain now  
and I have pain-in-the-ass kouhai now  
I regret everything I did

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
thats the first step to self improvement  
im proud of u futa

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
who's That Person on your team?

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
all of us  
except the managers

 **Yahaba**  
Poor managers.  
Hold on, if that's the case, forget about the training camp.  
I love Watari but one of him in my life is enough.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
YAHABAE NO  
NOOOO  
DONT LEAVE US

 **futa futa night fever**  
at least you still have me  
<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, even if all else fails, the two idiots(?) will always have each other


	7. Don't play with my emotions like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you ever write a chapter, forget to post it, and move on with your life because you assumed you'd posted it, only to find out a month later you didn't? YEAH
> 
> it's not even a long chapter. I'm so sorry
> 
> but it is a chapter full of Shirabu getting appreciated whether he wants it or not. so I guess that's something. also I'm getting more and more invested in this Akayaha friendship

**ohana (unleaveable)**

**Yahaba**  
Alright, Terushima, Futakuchi.  
We're doing that training camp.

 **futa futa night fever**  
what  
weren't you against it

 **Yahaba**  
I have to do something captain-like and this is a good opportunity to show off my planning skills.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
but it was my idea

 **Yahaba**  
So, have you mentioned it to your coaches?

 **futa futa night fever**  
yeah he's on board

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
same here!!!!  
y tho

 **Yahaba**  
To prove myself.

 **futa futa night fever**  
to who  
oikawa?

 **Yahaba**  
To everyone.  
But especially that jerk who just came back.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Please don't do anything rash

 **Yahaba**  
I won't.  
Probably.

 **futa futa night fever**  
hahahaha you show em yahab  
you're captain for the week throw that guy out

 **Yahaba**  
Man, I wish I could.  
He doesn't listen to anyone but Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi isn't here. He literally skipped all of practice ever since last year's Spring Tournament and now they want him back on the team for some reason and I'm. So tired of him already!  
And the people who actually worked to be on the team and are, oh, I don't know, actual team players are getting the short end of the stick.

 **no**  
serves you right

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
yo shirab!!!!  
hows it going with ur puppy 1st yr

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
His what?

 **no**  
he's not my anything  
well maybe my major pain in the ass to deal with  
now that Ushijima isn't here he thinks he's the best guy around and I can't even tell him off because he's not doing anything wrong  
I hate that he's good at this

 **futa futa night fever**  
but do you have a date with semi now

 **no**  
it's not a date  
we're meeting up this weekend and discussing strategies for next year  
I can get along with people if I want to I just don't usually want to

 **Yahaba**  
And all that just to prove a point ... Here I thought I was petty.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
You're petty in different ways, I think  
Shirabu is just meaner about it.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
hes a lean mean meme machine

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Please never say that again, ever. Thank you.

 **futa futa night fever**  
shirab is more of a walking meme  
it's fun to fuck with him  
with yahab I'm just afraid he'll use it against me  
but I still fuck with him because it's funny and I have nothing to lose

 **Yahaba**  
I know a bunch of things you have to lose.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
like his life??

 **futa futa night fever**  
wow brutal  
I still wanna live thanks  
no one else is gonna lead datekou to victory

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Are we having this discussion again?

 **Yahaba**  
I do wonder.  
Who the hell thought it was a good idea to make Futakuchi captain? They must be really stupid.

 **futa futa night fever**  
HEY don't insult moniwa  
he believed in me when no one else would

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
i think ur a great captain  
almost as great as me  
it should be all of ur goal to be as good as me

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
What a low bar

 **no**  
it's lying on the ground

 **Yahaba**  
If that's what it takes, I'm not nervous about it.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
U GUYS ARE ALL MEAN  
UVE NEVER SEEN ME DO ANY CAPTAINING

 **no**  
what does that even mean at Johzenji  
don't you all just do whatever you want

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
well YES but  
someones gotta get them hyped up and thats my job!!!  
cant win a match if ur not into it

 **no**  
debatable

 **futa futa night fever**  
shiratorizawa doesn't count

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
I think Terushima has a point

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
SEE

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Ah, nice to finally talk to you, Amanai-san

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
just Kanoka's fine!  
but yes  
do it with passion or not at all!

 **Yahaba**  
Don't try to explain that to Shiraboo over there. He's not used to it.

 **no**  
excuse you  
of course I'm passionate about volleyball  
or else I wouldn't be at Shiratorizawa in the first place

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
Semi-san said you got in via the entrance exam, right?

 **no**  
why does he know that

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Wait, seriously? I heard it's really hard

 **no**  
it was  
but that's just how it is if you want to play with the best and didn't get scouted

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
shirab!!!!!! im proud of u

 **no**  
don't be

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
well TOO BAD im gonna be proud ANYWAY  
HA

 **futa futa night fever**  
this is a shirabu kenjirou appreciation chat

 **no**  
shut up

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Are you blushing right now?  
I think he's blushing right now.

 **no**  
I'm not  
stop

 **futa futa night fever**  
tsunjirou  <3  
you still need to change your name

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
right u and samu still gotta join our squad officially

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
squad?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Just forget about it

 **Yahaba**  
It's fun to see him slowly dragged down to their level.

 **futa futa night fever**  
ohohoho yahab my friend you're next  
did you guys know that yahab is on top of his class? he's very smart too

 **Yahaba**  
What.

 **futa futa night fever**  
and even though he's in love with his captain he doesn't let that blind him and still does his best

 **Yahaba**  
What are you doing

 **futa futa night fever**  
I'm complimenting you  
btw you're really pretty too  
then again you're a setter  
that's a prerequisite

 **Yahaba**  
Why  
Help

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
careful, you might break him

 **futa futa night fever**  
he's a little shit and I admire that  
blessed to call such an asshat my friend  
I mean it  
<3

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Now you're just being cruel  
I doubt he can deal with this much affection

 **Yahaba**  
Futakuchi i will kill you

 **futa futa night fever**  
not if I hug you first  
speaking of which  
teru you got time to hatch a plan rn

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
RIGHT  
sure

 **no**  
you can't find me

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
YES WE CAN  
UR AT SHIRATORIZAWA

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I'm so glad I live far away from you

 **futa futa night fever**  
he's already gone to see niya do you really think these couple 100km will stop him

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Correction: I'm afraid

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
if he makes nationals it won't be an issue anyway

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
kanoka believes in me!!!!!!!!

 **no**  
you're siding with Johzenji of all teams

 **Yahaba**  
That's a very hard if. Bordering on impossible.  
We beat them once, we can do it again.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
By that logic nothing would ever change

 **no**  
it doesn't  
we always go in the end

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
now don't act like it's set in stone  
plus there were lots of times in the past where Shiratorizawa didn't go

 **futa futa night fever**  
seriously who are you rooting for

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
I'm impartial!  
is what I would say

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
cuz ur rooting for us

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
because I'm rooting for Karasuno

 **Yahaba**  
What

 **futa futa night fever**  
hahahahaHAHAHAHAHA

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
my childhood friend plays for Karasuno  
of course I'm rooting for them!

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
We're on the same page  
I'm rooting for Karasuno too  
They're my friends

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
kenji

 **futa futa night fever**  
yes yuuji

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
everyone outside of miyagi boys vball hates us

 **no**  
not completely true  
some people inside of Miyagi boys volleyball hate you too

 **futa futa night fever**  
you don't hate us shirab

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
do u think samu hates us too

 **futa futa night fever**  
of course not  
niya's a good guy

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
ur right  
idk how i could doubt him

 **Yahaba**  
He might hate you a little bit.  
I mean, you went and crushed on his twin brother.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
TSUMU AND I ARE MEANT TO BE

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
You know  
At this point, I don't think I'd be surprised if it happened.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
thx for believing in me kaash!!!

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Oh I'm not doing that  
All I'm saying is that you seem to defy logic

 **Yahaba**  
Ha.

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
I'm not really sure what this is about but I believe in you, Terushima

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
thx ily

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
from everything I've seen, those who appear the most stupid have the most luck in love

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
KA NOK A  
IM SMART

 **futa futa night fever**  
doesn't that lower your chances tho

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
FUCK!!!!!!!! UR RIGHT

 **Yahaba**  
Language.

 **futa futa night fever**  
??  
hypocrite

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
*SHIT UR RIGHT

 **Yahaba**  
I was just trying to see what would happen ...  
Still worked better than I expected.

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
it's important to let your feelings out

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Why is Shirabu the way he is then

 **no**  
tf do you mean

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Exactly this.

 **no**  
I never asked to be here

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
WELL TOO BAD SHIRABOO

 **no**  
don't make that a thing

 **futa futa night fever**  
shiraboo  
<3

 **no**  
ugh

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
So it's Shiraboo and Yahabae?

 **Yahaba**  
Akaashi, you do remember our conversation, right? (*´꒳`*)

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
that's such a cute kaomoji for such a threatening text

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Fine  
Shiraboo and Shigeru

 **Yahaba**  
Wait what

 **futa futa night fever**  
you're on a first name basis??

 **Yahaba**  
Uhm no  
I guess it's alright, Keiji?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Don't call me that  
Only Chikara is allowed to

 **Yahaba**  
Then don't call me Shigeru!

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
But it's a nice name  
And it goes with Shiraboo

 **no**  
stop that

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
shiraboo!!!

 **no**  
I want to leave

 **futa futa night fever**  
you can't it's in the title

 **Yahaba**  
I still refuse to be grouped with Shiraboo.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
That's unfortunate, Shigeru

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
alright, I have no idea what's happening anymore  
Shigeru is a nice name though :)  
and aren't you automatically grouped with Shiraboo because you're both in this group?

 **no**  
not you too

 **Yahaba**  
...  
Fuck.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
language!!!!!

 **Yahaba**  
Akaashi this is all your fault.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I did nothing

 **futa futa night fever**  
what happened between you two

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
A SECRET LOVESTORY????

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Shigeru is devoted to Oikawa-san

 **Yahaba**  
That's true.  
And Keiji, well ...

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Has a boyfriend  
And again, please don't call me that.

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
long-distance relationships sound hard

 **futa futa night fever**  
it's not real tho

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
I'm referring to Akaashi and Yahaba, actually

 **Yahaba**  
WHAT NO  
You've got it all wrong

 **no**  
lmao  
sure why not  
better than crushing on your captain

 **Yahaba**  
At least I'm crushing on my OWN captain unlike SOME people.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
ooooo u got gossip?  
spill it

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
He's only pretending because he's backed into a corner

 **Yahaba**  
I'm as far away from the corner as I could be.

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
so you're in the middle of the room?

 **futa futa night fever**  
but what room

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
the gym  
duh  
vball chat

 **no**  
it doesn't feel like one

 

  
**Conversation: Ennoshita Keiji & Yahaba**

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Yahaba I swear to god

 **Yahaba**  
Oh, we're back to last names?

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
To be honest, I don't care either way  
But if you dare tell them I will  
Do something

 **Yahaba**  
How threatening.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I didn't have time to think of a threat

 **Yahaba**  
I thought you were more intimidating than this.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I usually am  
Anyway, I mean it.

 **Yahaba**  
I wasn't actually gonna say anything, no worries.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Don't play with my emotions like that

 **Yahaba**  
You love it.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I really do not

 

  
**ohana (unleaveable)**

 **Yahaba**  
Speaking of volleyball though, about the training camp.

 **futa futa night fever**  
you're just letting it go? suspicious

 **Yahaba**  
Anyone else wanna join?

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
kanoka!!!!

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
even if we had any reason to, there's no time

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Again, Chikara and I have our own group

 **futa futa night fever**  
why not both  
timing's just gotta be right

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Because it really is not worth going to Miyagi to and I'm pretty sure Karasuno has enough to deal with right now.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
u wont come see us???  
thats cruel kaash

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I've never claimed to be a nice person

 **Ennoshita**  
that's not what you said last night

 **futa futa night fever**  
yo enno!

 **Yahaba**  
That makes no sense at all.

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
ya enno ur innuendo game is weak

 **futa futa night fever**  
innuenno

 **Ennoshita**  
look I'm allowed to have no clue  
what training camp though? are you actually doing the one you were talking about yesterday?

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
JOHZENJI DATEKOU SEIJOH  
THE HOLY TRIFECTA

 **Ennoshita**  
Datekou means Futakuchi and Futakuchi means no

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
that's mean  
Futakuchi's a good guy  
he would probably only sell you to Satan for a very high amount of money after careful contemplation

 **futa futa night fever**  
yeah pretty much

 **no**  
he's not denying it

 **Ennoshita**  
I rest my case  
and I already got the Fukurodani group  
they're better practice partners than you could ever be

 **futa futa night fever**  
yknow enno  
there was a time in my life when I believed you were a nice person

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Again, nobody here is nice

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
kanoka is nice!!!

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
I try to be!

 **Ennoshita**  
you're too good for us

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
2nd nicest person is ME

 **no**  
I'd argue with you  
but you really are obnoxiously nice

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
WAS THAT A COMPLIMENT  
GUYS DID U SEE THAT  
SHIRABOO COMPLIMENTED ME

 **no**  
it wasn't  
hence the "obnoxiously"

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
U CANT FOOL ME

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
tsunjirou strikes again

 **futa futa night fever**  
niya my man

 **Ennoshita**  
oh hey is everybody here now?

 **Yahaba**  
They are, actually.

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
Don't say they like you don't belong here

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
don't ask us to be productive i'm tired

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
u can sleep in my arms

 **futa futa night fever**  
wrong miya pal

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
im equal opportunity cuddling

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
I would not want to be your girlfriend

 **no**  
HA

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
KANOKA  
Y

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
you seem like you would cheat  
no offense

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
HOW CAN U NOT TAKE THAT OFFENSIVELY

 **Yahaba**  
Offendedly?

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
i don't care if you cheat on tsumu

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
would u care if i cheated on u

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
I officially can't follow your love life anymore

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
AT LEAST I HAVE A LOVE LIFE

 **Yahaba**  
Do you, or do you just really want to think that you do?

 **futa futa night fever**  
he has more of a love life than you that's for sure

 **Yahaba**  
At least I'm committed.

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
to summarise what I'm understanding so far

 **no**  
don't

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
Yahaba has a one-sided crush  
Terushima would go for anyone

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
WHAT NO

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
Futakuchi is a hopeless case

 **futa futa night fever**  
excuse me

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
Ennoshita and Akaashi are in a relationship, I think? but it's not real anyway  
and Shirabu is in denial  
not sure about Miya

 **no**  
I am not

 **Ennoshita**  
yeah actually  
what about our Miya

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
living the single life

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
I don't think anyone here has a proper love life  
no need to point fingers

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
And what about you?

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
I like someone, but he probably doesn't know  
so I'm no better than you haha

 **no**  
wait hold on  
am I hallucinating

 **Yahaba**  
Probably?

 **futa futa night fever**  
nope  
we see you looking out of the window  
<3

 **Ennoshita Keiji**  
They really did go  
And surprisingly quickly

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
srtrzw isnt that far away

 **no**  
I'm not here

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
YES U R I SEE U

 **Yahaba**  
They did warn you.

 **Kanoka ^-^**  
they did

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
can't speak for futa but teru's good company you'll be fine

 **Ennoshita**  
but Futakuchi is there, so if I were you I'd run

 **futa futa night fever**  
you can't run you can't hide we will find you and we will hug you

 **no**  
you're not allowed to be on campus unless you have a permit

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
we have a permit do u think im an amateur

 **no**  
what  
how

 **futa futa night fever**  
connections  >:3c

 **no**  
desist

 **YUUJI NO CHANGE**  
NEVER

 **(shirabu voice) yocchan**  
good luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dw, Shiraboo. Samu's already been through this

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. °^°
> 
> hmu on akaashi-tooru.tumblr.com/ to shout about the next gen captains and rarepairs!


End file.
